Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).
1. De Lucy para los trocitos de su corazón

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: T** (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Alguien hágame el favor de matarme. En serio, que el este fic salio de una idea una noche de ocio en Tumblr. Como sea, es la primera historia que público y me da nervios. De esos de vergüenza. Pero como sea ya le había prometido a _Lamoco13 _que escribiría un fic. (Este se lo dedico a ella completamente). Además digo de una vez que lo mío es dibujar, no escribir. Pido disculpas de rodillas por el Occ (out of character = fuera de personaje) y la crack pairing.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Lucy para los trocitos de su corazón**

**.**

¿Qué es más grande?

El cielo o la tierra

_No se_

¿Que es mejor?

Lo dulce o lo salado

_No se_

¿Que es más doloroso?

El corazón echo añicos o los ojos llorosos

_No se_

¿Que es más importante?

El amor profundo o la falsa amistad

_No se_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Jugaba con el borde de su blusa, sus dedos parecían tener vida propia y con ello el propósito de hacer agujeros en la tela de algodón.

Lucy la miraba perpleja, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?, ella misma la había citado en esa alejada y rustica cafetería al borde de Magnolia.

―Anda Levy-chan, dime de una vez, no quieres que me de un infarto ¿Verdad? ―dijo la de cabellos rubios jugando con el vaso de su café helado.

Levy suspiró, uno, dos, respiraba contando, ¿Se atrevería?, ya estaba enfrente ella, el cielo con nubarrones parecía susurrarle _"no le digas" _pero lo desatendió.

Levantó la mirada, ojos cristalinos tan inmensamente deprimentes que impactaron a Lucy (no la había visto a la ojos desde que llegaron al lugar).

―Yo, yo, estoy embarazada. ―Fue casi un deje de voz, un susurro que se colo en el oído de Lucy.

Estaba en la cúspide de la incredulidad mirando a su amiga que se echo a llorar como tal infante, Lucy parpadeó con la boca abierta, pensando, pensó.

―Levy... pero... ¿Como? ―Levy se limpiaba las lagrimas con el borde de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, intentando vanamente en que se quedaran entre sus parpados.

Lucy, finalmente reaccionó a su titulo de _"mejor amiga"_ otorgado por la Mcgarden, se levantó a abrazarla ignorando las rápidas y casi tímidas miradas de los comensales.

Enroscó sus brazos en el frágil cuerpo de su amiga, incluso para ella era pequeño. _"Se puede romper __en dos fácilmente"_ (Ese comentario que dijo Gray tiempo atrás de la chica de cabellos azules al cual no le tomó importancia)

―Tú... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas? ―Después de unos minutos, Lucy por fin preguntó, regresando sin querer a su lugar, su café helado ya no estaba frío, volvió a pensar en Gray.

―Bueno... al parecer me dijeron que casi llevo el mes ―murmuró.

La situación no era buena, o al menos a esa conclusión llego Lucy, con apenas 17 años (casi 18) y con un hijo en espera, sin siquiera estar casada, aunque bueno eso no era tan malo o ¿Sí?, Lucy admitió que si lo era pero ahora que lo analizaba... ¿Y el padre?.

―Ya veo... Levy-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ―cuestionó con todo el tacto posible, no quería incomodarla, aunque la situación en sí era incomoda.

―Si eres tú esta bien. ―Eso le basto a la rubia.

―¿Quién es el padre? ―Levy abrió los ojos, hizo una mueca, Lucy no pudo descifrarla, espero unos segundos, volvieron a ver lagrimas en las sonrojadas mejillas de Levy, volvió a ver un abrazo y un _"tranquila, todo estará bien, si no puedes decirlo esta bien"_.

Lucy no sabía el peso de sus palabras

Se dio cuenta después, muy tarde.

**...**

Los primeros tres meses para Levy estuvieron llenos de rechazos.

Rechazos a las comidas que no fueran picantes, rechazo a no leer otra cosa que no fueran novelas de amor histórico o libros de embarazo, y rechazo a que esperaba un hijo de **_él_** (pero ese lo decía en voz baja así misma).

Cansancio era su amiga que estaba presente en cualquier lugar, (que cerraba los parpados de la chica a la fuerza entre risas). Levy no podía dejar a su cama, o sus sabanas durazno, o a su linda almohada azul cielo con puntos rosas.

Algunos de dieron cuenta de que algo _"raro"_ tenía la maga, como la sonriente camarera de cabellos morados y ojos risueños, que despertaba a la chica cuando su cabeza y brazos se encontraban desparramados en algunas de las mesas.

Oh como Juvia; que una vez agarró a la pequeña maga durmiendo en el hombro de Gray (era el lugar más cercano y cómodo que pudo encontrar). A Gray le daba igual, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, solo un poco, al ver el rostro y la respiración tan relajada de Levy. Juvia enloqueció, el lugar se inundó, Gray casi muere y Levy solo se levantó para irse a su departamento somnolienta con la mirada atónita de todos sin siquiera imaginar lo que había pasado.

Incluso Gajeel lo había notado, bueno era de esperar, la mitad de su tiempo en el gremio era para mirar de manera _"discreta"_ a la McGarden (aunque Pantherlily le decía que lo demandaría por acoso a menores). La miraba, sus ojos se estrechaban a cada momento, la volvía a mirar, los bostezos salían en cualquier momento (él bostezaba por empatía), la miraba una ultima vez y la encontraba hecha bola en la esquina más alejada.

Erza igual; le recomendaba pasteles, vitaminas y de nuevo pasteles, le comentó que tal vez tenía anemia y que ella muy gustosamente la acompañaba al medico, Levy se hacía la desentendida y solo asentía con la cabeza, aunque claro se aseguraba de regalarle una rebanada del más rico pastel de fresa y comer una rebanada a su lado, eso hacía despistarla.

Natsu por su parte solo la observaba extrañado, aunque Levy lo eludía para evitar bolas de fuego errante en sus peleas con Gray (O eso le decía a Lucy, y no era del todo mentira). **Lo evitaba**.

De ahí, todos los demás solo le recomendaban descansar o que ya no pasara noches en vela leyendo libros, ella aceptaba los consejos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lucy era la única que lo sabía, la única que la miraba con un suspiro y un deje de preocupación de por medio, no tenía muy claro en como ayudarla, aunque a palabras de Levy ella era su "pilar", era a la única a la que le contaba acerca del libro de maternidad que llevaba, de las nauseas matutinas y de los antojos por comidas picantes y un mango fresco.

―¿Y el padre? ―Volvía a preguntar, sin tener idea.

No tenía idea.

Levy solo balbuceaba, aveces lloraba, otras solo le sonreía triste, muy triste.

―Pronto, pronto te diré Lu-chan.

Lucy temía y no sabía a que.

Y tenía razón en tener miedo.

Mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Review?

*porfavor*


	2. De Levy con odio para si misma

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación:** **T** (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Ahora bueno, les digo por adelantado que subiré hasta al capitulo (si mal no recuerdo) siete de la historia. Es que eso de actualizar poco a poco me deja mal sabor de boca.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Levy con odio para si misma**

**.**

_Dilo_

Tienes al terror corriendo en tu sangre

En los tubos llamados venas

_Dilo_

La incredulidad de la inocencia

Ya no se aloja en tu cuerpo

_Dilo_

No tienes miedo a la muerte

Tienes miedo a morir

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día en una fresca mañana, Levy se dio cuenta en ese espejo de cuerpo completo (que era muy alto) de algo.

Se miro de perfil durante muchos minutos, sus ojos reparaban, sus dedos palpaban la suave piel de su vientre, lo tocaban casi con cautela, con miedo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo verdadero que era.

Esa pequeña elevación, era minúscula, de seguro más de uno no lo notaría, pero si te quedabas (como ella lo hacía), mirando, observando, ahí estaba.

Era real, el destino era real.

Y Levy lo resintió en sus huesos.

Parecían congelarse por el pánico.

**...**

Pasado otro mes, Levy ya tenía que usar blusas holgadas, aquellas que habían acumulado polvo y polillas durante mucho tiempo, compro algunas; naranjas, rojas, largas, con listones, un poco más cortas.

Los hombres no preguntaban, si lo llegaban a notar encogían los hombros, solo Gajeel le dijo un comentario, Levy casi se desmaya de que fuera precisamente él, pero lo supo afrontar cambiando de tema y discutiendo de manera corta y algo juguetona con el mago.

Las mujeres en cambio, la acosaban, prácticamente querían levantar la ropa y ver que clase de secreto o kilos de más escondía. Lucy la salvaba la mayoría de ocasiones.

Pero no eran tontas, no, sospechaban, tal vez no como un tal _"esta embarazada seguro"_, solo Mirajane que unió lazos. (Pues era la encargada de llevarle esos ricos curries extra picantes junto con las grandes malteadas de mango, claro de despertarla de la barra al final de la comida y más de una ocasión la vio correr al baño). Más no dijo nada, solo le sonreía pensando en por que no decía nada aún y en quien sería el padre.

Levy se agobiaba por lo mismo, Lucy le decía que eso no era bueno para el bebé, ella comprendía, no tenía opción si quería un bebé sano, la acompaño al medico. (Si Erza se enterara le hubiera dolido el depreció que le había hecho a su invitación).

Nada fuera de lo normal, las indicaciones primarias, ácido fólico, descansa, regresa al otro chequeo.

Regresando, Lucy se quedó unos pasos atrás, mirándola, notando las ojeras, la piel pálida, y que se veía aún más delgada, _"No que él embarazo hace subir de peso a uno", _pensó; llegando a la conclusión de que cada mujer es diferente.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante, comieron, Levy de más, Lucy menos, platicaron, misiones, de como Natsu y Gray destruyeron una fuente con valor historio, cultural y casi sagrado/divino de una población.

Levy reía, Lucy notó que hace tiempo no la escuchaba reír, ni sonreír, era agradable y cálido escucharla.

―Es bueno verte feliz.

―Es raro para mi volver a ser feliz. ―Lucy se tensó, Levy solo bajo la mirada―. Quiero decir, he estado pensando que ya es hora de decirle a todos, creo que Mirajane ya se dio cuenta.

Lucy soltó un suspiro, largo, era obvio que la radiante Mirajane se daría cuenta, es más podía apostar que Cana se mordía la lengua todos los días para no decirlo.

―No tengas miedo, estoy segura que todos te apoyaran.

―No es eso...

Lucy entendió.

―El problema es él ¿No?

Levy lloró amargamente, Lucy la abrazo.

Sin saberlo ambas tuvieron miedo.

**…**

No había calor, solo había algo de fresco, el viento danzaba tranquilo y las nubes eran ligeras y casi aburridas.

Ese día Levy se levantó y le hablo a su bebé (como usualmente hacía casa mañana) explicándole lo que haría.

Le gustaba hablarle, ahí en su ya no tan desordenado cuarto. (Con ayuda de Lucy compró estantes, vendió libros y mientras nadie más veía, los remplazo con objetos para bebes y guías de como llevar un feliz y saludable embarazo).

Claro que no dejaba a demás de Lucy a alguien más pasar (Lucy se sentía especial y por que no decirlo superior en saber que era la única enterada), nadie le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, ella era Levy McGarden una come libros, que ni en sus sueños más peculiares y raros podría estar esperando un hijo. (Y menos imaginándola a ella en el proceso).

Levy le ponía música a su hijo aún no nacido en una grabadora (una vieja de color rojo que encontró abandonaba en un estante detrás de la enciclopedia de _"magia y naturaleza"_) ,era tranquila, aquella que escuchaba cuando tomaba una ducha o viajaba en tren, le leía cuentos (demasiados), le explicaba su formación y cantaba alguna que otra canción de cuna en varios idiomas.

Se baño, se alisto, se miro en el espejo que seguía siendo muy alto, posó sus dedos en la curvatura de su vientre, ya estaba más grande, si no fuera por lo suelto de esa blusa blanca y moños cafés de seguro cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Suspiró, el miedo se apoderaba de ella llenando a su cabeza y corazón de ideas turbias, algunas lagrimas escaparon, se hablo a ella misma con valor y salio donde no otra más que la maga que controlaba llaves mágicas la esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó la rubia.

―Pues digamos que lo suficiente ―contestó la de cabellos azules.

El resto del camino fue silencio, solo las pisadas resonaban, un calle antes de llegar Levy se detuvo precipitadamente.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Aunque era un poco tonto, (si no es que mucho) preguntar, Lucy lo hizo.

―No, nada. ―Levy vaciló, se balanceó sobre sus piecitos, se llevo ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, parecía querer salir (lastima para el que no podría lograrlo).

―Anda Levy, no te preocupes, por eso estoy aquí, siempre te apoyare sea lo que sea. ―Las palabras fluyeron con tanta sinceridad que golpearon al ya sobre agitado corazón de la pequeña.

Sus labios temblaron, de nuevo gracias a las hormonas sus ojos se aguaron (estaba ya algo harta de sentir las mejillas con agua salada), apretó más sus manos, sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos por la presión.

―Quiero, quiero decirte quien es el padre... tú más que nadie debería saberlo, antes que él mismo.

Lucy nunca se lo preguntó directamente, pero había sacado ella misma la conclusión de que él padre no sabía absolutamente nada de su hijo no nato.

Pero ¿Por qué ella debería saberlo antes que él mismo padre?.

Levy abrió la boca, temblando, hablando bajito (como se había acostumbrado a hacer); y lo dijo, el nombre y se echo a llorar, sorbía y temblaba. Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reaccionar y por procesar las palabras.

Recordó las palabras que acababa de decirle.

¿Las podría negar ahora?

¿Podría?

**Dolía.**

―Lo siento... no, n-no fue culpa de ninguno, so-solo paso, si pudiera, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, s-si tan solo no... no me odies, no nos odies por favor. ―Ahogaba las palabras con sollozos.

Lucy se limitó a abrazarla, casi con rechazo, Levy se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga, la rubia acarició los suaves y esponjados cabellos azules buscando un consuelo, respiró profundo, sentía lo húmedo de sus propias lagrimas en la mejillas, ¿Por que dolía tanto? era ridículo.

El hecho de que Levy McGarden estuviera embarazada de Natsu Dragneel, no cambiaba nada.

El hecho de que Levy McGarden esperara un hijo del chico del cual Lucy amaba no cambiaba nada.

El hecho de que su mejor amiga tuviera un bebé en su vientre de aquel que juraba que tenía los mismo sentimientos que ella no, no...

Giraba por completo su mundo.

Levy no hubiera querido nunca decirlo, menos a ella. ¿Pero que ocurriría si su hijo era una copia de él?, no es que Natsu tuviera un gemelo al que echar la culpa, ¿Huir?, no tenía tanto valor, aunque ahora al escuchar los sollozos y ver el rostro de Lucy se lo planteaba.

Se separaron.

Lucy la mira con angustia, no le sonrío. ¿Sería hipócrita hacerlo?

Levy seguía dándole disculpas incoherentes y cortadas con gimoteos, Lucy quería correr, escapar, se sentía atrapada en la desesperante situación.

¿Podría abandonarla?

Miró al cielo, como si su alma buscara ayuda divina, no sabía que sentir, sus emociones estaban en un caldero, revolviéndose, a punto de hervir y explotar.

¿Reclamar?, ¿juzgarla?, ¿escucharla?.

Un viento pasó, secando sutilmente las lagrimas de ambas.

Lucy cerró los ojos, ¿Podría cambiarlo, el pasado?.

**No.**

―¿Podrías decirme como pasó? ―preguntó con un deje de dolor.

Levy susurró un _"si"_.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Me dejas un lindo y adorable (casi como un bebé) Review?

Bye-bye


	3. De Levy con desconcierto para Natsu

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: T** (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **El titulo de los capítulos son las dedicatorias, esas en negritas, perdón por los intentos de poemas.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Levy con desconcierto para Natsu**

**.**

_Uno, dos, cinco_

Cuento los segundos

Esos que se escurren entre los dedos

_Uno, dos, cuatro_

¿Cuanto falta?

¿Todavía no?

_Uno, dos, seis_

He cambiado

Has cambiado

_Uno, dos, cero_

Pero hay cosas que no

Como el pasado

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un gran fiesta (como todas en Fairy Tail), ¿Motivo?, Fairy Tail no necesita motivos, aunque tal vez el que Mavis Mervillon la primera maestra los visitaba ayudó un poco al exceso de alcohol presentes en barriles, botellas, jarrones y copas en cada una de las desgastadas mesas (aquellas que aún no salían volando).

Levy se encontraba ahí divirtiéndose como todos, olvidándose de los gruesos pesados y aburridos libros a palabras de otros.

Jet y Droy reían por las bromas de Natsu, Gray lo tiraba de loco y empezaban a pelear como de costumbre, Juvia aclamaba a Gray, y Erza mientras su pastel estuviera en orden y en su boca no se molestaba en moverse de su lugar.

**...**

―Enana, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? ―Nadie más que él mismo Gajeel se pusó detrás de Levy y la alzó del listón de su vestido, divertido con el pataleo de la McGarden.

―¡Oye! ¡Gajeel! ¡Bájame! ―Chillaba con un colorado sonrojo la pequeña, Levy sentía en su estomago las alas de las _"mariposas"_ por los actos que Gajeel hacía con ella.

―No, necesito una coneja para mi acto.

―¿Por que no le dices a Lu-chan entonces? ―Ignorando el que Levy sacrificaba a su propia mejor amiga le repondío con un todo de indignación. El chico le dio la vuelta para encararla sin mucha dificultad, Levy sintió que el calor en su cara incrementaba al tener a Gajeel tan cerca, daba las gracias de que el lugar estaba oscuro.

―Ella ya esta lista, necesito _otra_ coneja. ―Levy giró su rostro, encontrando en el escenario con una aura oscura y deprimente a la rubia, ensayando de mala gana el baile que haría para el acto de Gajeel.

―Eres imposible ―dijo la de hebras azules torciendo sus labios, Gajeel sonrió con suficiencia.

―Eso es un sí ¿Verdad enana?.

**…**

Levy vestía el traje de coneja que era igual al de Lucy, su amiga se encontraba alegre de que hubiera aceptado bailar con ella. (Aunque sabía muy bien que había sido prácticamente obligada)

Aún así se sentía cohibida, mirando el espectacular cuerpo de su amiga, ese traje solo la ayudaba más, encogía su cintura, agrandaba sus caderas y si se podía aún más aumentaba y alzaba su pecho.

Levy se miró con un suspiro decaído, era muchos centímetros más baja que Lucy (aún con tacones), su cintura era pequeña, sus caderas eran un poco anchas si alguien preguntaba, y bueno... su pecho no era ni la mitad del de Lucy. Pero daba igual, no se deprimiría por _"plasticidades"_.

La rubia le enseñó algo emocionada los pasos a seguir, no quería hacer el ridículo de la primera vez, así que cada vez que Gajeel _"le pedía amablemente"_ ser su bailarina, aunque fuera minutos antes, preparaba un intento de coreografía.

Levy era un poco torpe, ambas reían del cuadro, vestidas de conejo y bailando para Gajeel, era raro y peculiarmente divertido.

―¡Oye Lucy! ¡Dile al idiota de Gray que el único que tuvo la culpa de la destrucción de la casa del alcalde fue él! ―gritó Natsu, acercándose con su mata peculiar de cabello rosa.

Lucy rodó los ojos, Levy río.

―Por Mavis... ¡Fue culpa de los dos! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Ahora no tengo para la renta! ―Le proporcionó un merecido golpe en la cabeza.

―¡Vaya! ¡Luce tienes fuerza! ¡Pelea conmigo! ―Natsu se cubría la pequeña herida brotante de sangre con una mano y con la otra retaba a Lucy.

―Lo siento Natsu, Lucy esta ocupada enseñándome a bailar. ―Levy intervinó, Natsu la miró y se rascó la cabeza.

―¿A bailar? a todo esto, ¿por que andan de conejas?, bueno en Lucy es normal, le encanta el cosplay~ ―dijo y se apegó al oído de Levy ―Aquí entre los dos es rara ―susurró pero con toda la intención de que ahora una enojada rubia quisiera su cabeza más que nunca.

Levy rió al ver como se perseguían, se percató del sonrojo de ambos, de como se llevaban tan bien y inconscientemente giró a ver al Redfox que acababa de ponerse un traje azul marino a la medida, botas, sombrero y unas gafas oscuras (algo ridículo si le preguntaban a su gato). Y afinaba su guitarra sentando en un banco.

Él se percato de la profunda mirada de Levy.

―No te ves mal. ―El intento de cumplido desarmo completamente a la pequeña, se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, pareciera una colegiala.

―Tú tampoco. ―Ambos sonrieron con la mirada y con los labios.

Levy pensó que esa era una noche genial, aun bailando, aun recibiendo abucheos por el canto de Gajeel y uno que otro silbido a ella o a Lucy.

Nada podía ser mejor, Levy pensó, no tenía idea.

_"¿Como pudieron terminar las cosas así?"_, se preguntaba después.

**...**

―¡Gane! ―Como todo un campeón se alzó en victoria, pero no duro mucho, hacía efecto, si, el alcohol en sus venas lo noqueó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Natsu no era alguien que acostumbrara a beber, y si lo hacía era un tarro o dos.

Pero entre una cosa y otra ( y comentarios con cizaña de Cana) terminó en una competición de bebidas contra Gray, además no es como si no la hubiera tenido antes.

La mayoría estaban ya dormidos en el suelo (Gray por supuesto con una _"dormida como bebé"_ Juvia a su lado), otros como la anteriormente mencionada seguía enganchada a las botellas.

Inclusive Levy y Lucy habían estado tomado juntas, no tanto como para nublar su juicio completamente, pero no tan poco como para no reírse de cualquier cosa.

Lucy se sentía agotada, los tacones junto con que hoy acababa de llegar de una misión la mataban, su cuerpo y mente pedían a gritos por su suave cama.

―Vaya, estoy muy cansada, mucho. ―Lucy se acurrucó en la mesa media dormida, Levy volvió a tomar de su jarrón.

―Te creo.

―¡Luce! ¡Luce! ¡Lucy! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ―La voz amodorrada no era de otro más que Natsu, que caminaba de una manera graciosa.

Lucy alzó el rostro y abrió un ojo.

―Felicidades... ―susurró para volver a cerrar su ojo y acomodarse más.

―¡Vamos a celebrar! ―declaró, agarrando a la chica por la muñeca y levantándola pero con el mal, muy mal equilibrio que se cargaba en las piernas, ambos cayeron, cabe decir que Levy río como poseída al verlos.

―¡Levy-chan! ―Quiso usar un tono de regaño pero las pequeñas risas que se filtraban impedían que el tono amenazador fuera efectivo.

Levy ayudó a Lucy a levantarse (después de reírse lo suficiente) y aunque le costo pudo lograrlo.

―Creo que tendré que llevar al idiota a su casa, ¿Me acompañas? ―preguntó, levantando al chico (con dificultad) que murmuraba palabras incompletas, con los ojos cerrados, aliento alcohólico y mejillas rojas debido al alcohol.

Los tres salieron del gremio, notando el fresco viento, les venía de maravilla, los despertaba un poco.

Levy le dejó toda la dicha a Lucy de cargar al problemático chico en la espalda, pero para su mala, muy mala suerte, Lucy dio un mal paso, el maldito tacón de aguja se atoro en un pequeño hueco de las empedradas calles de Magnolia, (Lucy años después supo pues que ese era el verdadero culpable de todo).

Cayó precipitadamente al suelo junto con Natsu en su espalda.

Lucy juró que moriría del dolor en su tobillo, y juró haber escuchado algo romperse, y eso no era nada bueno.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Levy no hizo el amago de echarse a carcajadas (bueno solo un poco), pero de alguna manera al escuchar los quejidos de dolor se preocupo, levanto a Natsu con cuidado, el chico parecía haber despertado, pero seguía confundido, seguramente no sabía ni donde estaba.

―No... mierda, duele mucho ―Lucy se quejo, aun con todo y alcohol el dolor era intenso, movió el pie en círculos, bien no había hueso roto, punto a favor.

Se quitó las zapatillas, caminó sobre solo el piel bueno y las aventó al río que atravesaba la ciudad de Magnolia, Levy la miro perpleja.

―¿Qué?, de por si eran de rebaja. ―Se soltaron a reír, incluso Natsu rió ligeramente (obvio es que no tenía idea, ni las más remota de que).

Lucy intento caminar como toda una diosa pero falló en el intento, se encogió de dolor en la calle.

―Lu-chan sera mejor que no te esfuerces mucho, ve a tu departamento, yo llevare a Natsu ―Lucy asintió, no iba a protestar en algo que no podía hacer, pensó en llamar a a Virgo para que la cargara, pero el agotamiento y el alcohol lo hubiera hecho imposible.

Las siguientes dos calles fueron una tortura para Lucy, y agradeció de todo corazón que Levy la hubiera acompañado, si no, Natsu hubiera terminado durmiendo en su casa y hoy no tenía ganas de compartir su colchón con un tobillo hinchado de por medio.

Se despidieron, Levy se sentía cansada, ¿Por que había aceptado acompañar a Lucy? (_"Amistad"_, _"es tu mejor amiga"_, recordó con pesar), el peso de Natsu se hacía mayor a cada paso, deseaba que Gajeel estuviera ahí, de seguro aunque a regaña dientes hubiera aceptado cargar a _"Salamander"_, pero no, el chico de perforaciones metálicas se había desplomado junto con su gato en el gremio.

Hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero la verdad es que el traje de conejita empezaba a ser incomodo. El corsé no la dejaba respirar en su totalidad, las mallas apretaban, las zapatillas enviaban punzadas de dolor a sus pies y la diadema de orejas presionaba su cráneo.

Tal vez exageraba, pero solo pensaba en llegar a su cuarto, su tina llena de agua caliente y dormir.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajón, gotas de lluvia chocaron en su cara, una, tres, cinco, decenas, comenzaban a empapar su pequeño cuerpo, aunque su espalda estaba segura, pensó con desanimo.

No es que pudiera correr pero tacones y alrededor de sesenta kilos en la espalda no ayudaban.

Cuando llegó a su destino, si le preguntaban, diría que tenía incluso los huesos mojados.

Entró a la casa de Natsu,_ "Sin llave, como siempre", _apenas divisó el sofá, aventó a Natsu sin consideración.

Ella se sentó a lado suyo en el sofá mullido y viejo, no le importo mojarlo, podría secarse después.

Cerró los ojos, ¿qué tan malo sería dormirse ahí mismo?, no era pecado, lo pensó, divago, se sentía mareada, al parecer esos jarrones de cervezas hacían más efecto después de un determinado tiempo.

―Lucy... ―Natsu susurró acurrucándose a la chica, Levy arqueó una ceja.

―No, soy **Levy** ―declaro intentando apartar al chico, pero no tenía fuerzas, él se acerco más, la tomo en una especie de abrazo, Levy se sintió incomoda y extraña, le llego el olor a alcohol, estaba muy cerca.

Se sintió aun más mareado y con la inexplicable sensación de inhibición.

Natsu alzó una mano con torpeza, busco, la desplomó encima de la cabeza de Levy, acaricio las empapadas y caídas orejas de conejo.

―No mientas, Lu-lucy, llevas tu traje de conejita-ta, ese que tanto me gusta ―dijo divertido, solo él, Levy se tenso al sentir a Natsu encima de ella completamente, el cabello húmedo y rosa le picaba la nariz.

―¡No!, Natsu aléjate, soy **Levy**. ―Empezó a golpear el pecho de Natsu con un puño, no consiguió mucho, se sentía acalorada, su vista estaba nublosa y revuelta, no se enfocaba en ningún punto. De alguna forma empezó a ceder y relajo su cuerpo.

En definitiva lo que hizo perder la razón y a la vez petrificarse a la come libros, a la pequeña y inocente (pura también se aplica) Mcgarden fueron los húmedos (pero calientes) besos en su cuello y clavícula, no pensó mucho, solo que se sentían bien, cansancio, placer, cansancio de nuevo, aún más placer.

No estaba bien, no estaba mal, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo, dijo un ultimo _"soy __**Levy**__"_ y se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

* * *

Anda por eso quería que el fic fuera M.

Sorry por el cliché de sexo y alcohol. (Tan común) *cries*

¿Review?

Si no es un insulto, ¿qué esperas a enviármelo?.

Saludos.


	4. De Levy con desesperación para la vida

**Titulo:** Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **No, en mi vida no podría escribir un Lemon con lo ocurrido antes.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Levy con desesperación para la vida**

**.**

_Una mañana se iba a cansar_

De esconder el dolor

De comer sal

_Una noche se iba a cansar_

De pensar en esperanzas vacías

Del ciclo lunar

_Un día se iba a cansar_

Del peso extra en su corazón

De esconder secretos al por mayor

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Natsu se despertó no recordaba mucho, solo que había vencido a Gray, de ahí, solo fragmentos.

Recordó ser cargado, ver las oscuras piedras de las calles de Magnolia. Recordó a Lucy, recordó la lluvia y la sensación de ropa húmeda pegarse a su piel. Recordó a Lucy de nuevo.

Memorizó un cuerpo. Gemidos, un cuerpo, suave, muy terso, sonrío casi imperceptible por ese hecho.

Y el revoltoso cabello _azul_ entre sus dedos.

_¿Azul?_

Pero de inmediato ese gesto desapareció, se levanto de golpe de la cama, tropezándose al sentir como que el techo se le venía y cayendo duramente.

¿Era real?, maldijo con un grito, se quedo en silencio, observando, analizando, obligando a su cerebro a recordar más. (De vez en cuando volvía a maldecir en voz baja) se llevó una mano al cabello.

Parpadeó, la luz del sol se colaba violentamente en sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza se hacía presente, maldijo más alto, le taladraba la frente.

Volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la figura en su cama, pequeña, enroscada, cubierta con una sabana de la cadera para bajo.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero la volvió con pena y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

Las tiras de cabello azul caían sobre su rostro, tranquilo, lleno de paz y ¿por qué no?; de luz propia. Bajo la mirada, tenía marcas rosadas en su piel, Natsu gruñó, vio los pequeño pechos, recordó como se sintieron y tembló un poco.

No sabía que hacer, no era muy inteligente, no tenía varías opciones. Podría despertarla, pero eso sería incomodo (mucho). ¿Vestirle y llevarla a su habitación en Fairy Hills?, sería muy cobarde y el no permitía esa palabra en su vocabulario a menos que fuera Erza.

Después de pensar (con el dolor de cabeza no logró mucho) decidió que se daría una ducha rápida, se vestiría y tomaría unas pastillas, esas que tenía en su botiquín el cual fue regalo de Erza por su anterior cumpleaños, alegando que todo adulto tenía uno. (Natsu sospechaba que era por que había olvidado comprarle algo decente, pero no se pondría a discutir eso precisamente con la pelirroja).

**…**

Cuando Levy se despertó, estornudó, sentía frío y se abrazó a si misma, se dio cuenta de su estado. _"¿Por qué estoy desnuda?" _eso no era normal, ella nunca dormía así, aunque hicieran más de 30 grados de temperatura. (Tomando en cuenta que estaban en Agosto no era muy factible).

Y segundo no recordaba que sus cortinas estuvieran llenas de agujeros errantes. (No, no lo estaban).

Pero encontró respuesta al segundo de ver a Natsu sentado enfrente de ella, con ojos serios, una sonrisa nerviosa y plástica con una mano detrás de su cuello.

**…**

No hubieron muchas palabras de por medio, ¿qué podrían decirse?, _"¡Oye tuvimos sexo! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_, no era opción viable. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue un _error, _echaron culpas al alcohol, (así se sintieron levemente mejor), para una persona tan simple como Natsu la situación lo superaba, no podía gritar y apuntar a Levy con el dedo como usualmente hacía antes los problemas.

Era extraño ser _"maduro"_, esa palabra que usó Levy al decirle que le sorprendía su actitud. Levy lo manejó aparentemente de una manera sumamente adulta, pero era una capa, por dentro quería llorar y reclamarle al idiota por haber hecho aquella competición absurda con Gray.

Y aunque ninguno lo mencionara, no había manera, ambos tenían solo una persona en la cabeza que les preocupaba.

Lucy Heartfilia

Levy se vistió con una vieja ropa de Natsu, unos shorts que tuvo que amarrar con una cinta si no quería que le llegaran a los tobillos y una camisa holgada. Recogió su ropa aún húmeda y la guardo en una bolsa de plástico, poniéndola bajo su brazo.

Se fue, no sin antes recibir una palmadita en la cabeza y una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si, eso era, nada había pasado.

Claro además del sexo.

**...**

Cuando Levy llego a Fairy Hills, la única en recibirla fue Mavis Mervillon, la primera maestra que le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no hizo preguntas, solo le dijo que las demás estaban durmiendo y que si ella haría lo mismo pero que si lo hacía lo más seguro es que fuera por años.

Levy soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y se excusó alegando que necesitaba un objeto de su habitación (urgentemente). Mavis volvió a soltar una risa y le dijo que fuera.

Llegando a su habitación se desplomó, como nunca en su vida, lloró abrazando sus piernas. (Evitando sollozar para que Mavis no la escuchara)

El decir que se sentía miserable era poco, despreciable era más correcto.

Solo pensaba en Lucy, Natsu y aveces los ojos de Gajeel se filtraban.

**…**

Cabe decir que Levy le dijo a Lucy que si quiera dejando a Natsu prácticamente voló a su habitación de regreso ,le contó como _"plus"_ que se había empapado y de seguro sufriría un resfriado.

Claro que lo hizo de manera un poco nerviosa, sin mucho contacto visual y recordando a cada rato su acto con Natsu, se mordía el labio inferior para no contarle todo de una vez a Lucy y descargar toda esa culpa de su pequeño cuerpo.

Natsu no dio vueltas en su versión, aclaro que después de derrotar a Gray no se acordaba de nada, de _"na"_, ni de _"da"_, pero en su mente las imágenes de una desnuda y sonrojada Levy lo asaltaban, haciéndolo sentir _"raro"_, pero sobre todo con culpabilidad.

Lucy simplemente le pegó con su pie bueno a Natsu, llevaría muletas, pero le pidió ayuda a la siempre dispuesta a ayudar Wendy, esa niña de sonriente y brillante rostro. Que hizo que el dolor en su tobillo solo fuera un mal recuerdo.

¿Podría también curar un corazón roto?

Eso se lo preguntaría después.

**…**

Olvidaron.

Si a las dos semanas, la culpa carcomía, pero ya no era tanta, ya podían actuar como habían acordado.

_"Nada paso"_.

Eso, nada había pasado en la mente de ambos.

Y eso estaba bien.

Pero simplemente los hilos de la vida no querían ese _"bien"_.

**No.**

Levy llevaba un calendario, uno no muy grande, lo había pegado en su pared, se había caído una vez, pero de ahí jamas, usaba un plumón negro y notas autoadheribles rosas en forma de flor, una siempre indicaba el día en el cual tendría sus "días", esos en donde no comía otra cosa que mangos y picantes, esos donde enojarse o llorar era más fácil.

Era regular, nunca se había retrasado más de dos días.

Por eso al quinto día de retraso supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Ella no era tonta, (dios no oiga decirle eso a la Mcgarden que de seguro le ira mal), sabía muy bien que había una posibilidad, minúscula, tan pequeña como ella o más.

Pero... ¿No podría tener tanta mala suerte?.

**Error.**

Podía y mucho.

Esa linea azul del test que significaba positivo, parecía burlarse de ella, de lo incrédula que había sido al creer que _"Nada había ocurrido"_.

Sus manos temblaban, la varilla de plástico cayo, ya era la tercera.

Inmediatamente vomitó, esas nauseas que había ignorado, ahora tenían una razón.

Ella Levy McGarden estaba embarazada de nada menos que el dragón slayer de fuego.

Obvio ese día no fue al gremio ni al siguiente. A Erza y Mirajane les dijo que no quería ver a nadie, que tenía un resfriado y no quería pegárselo a nadie, además que no se preocuparan por ella.

También falto un tercer día; aunque Mirajane le había llevado sopa caliente y jugo de naranja (el cual terminaba en la taza del baño horas después), no podía quedarse encerrada para siempre, no sonaba mal, pero no podía, no era sano ni físicamente y sobre todo mentalmente.

Esta más de decir que en definitiva iría al medico, tal vez esa mota de esperanza de que esos tres test positivos y los vómitos fuera erróneos.

Pero esa mota fue aplastada sin consideración por la sonrisa del medico en decirle felicidades, que estaba ya casi de un mes y que si le apuntaba ya la próxima cita.

.

.

.

* * *

A menos de que me pidas el Lemon, dejame Review.

Gracias por leer por cierto.

*hug*


	5. De Natsu sin saberlo para Levy

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **En este fic Gajeel y Natsu son un poco más idiotas y maduros (?) (osea OCC). No, ni yo misma me entiendo.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Natsu sin saberlo para Levy**

**.**

_Su voz_

Fue haciendo del dolor una costumbre

_Su voz_

Sembró de temores a tu memorias

_Su voz_

Hizo esclava a tu felicidad

_Su voz_

Echo a un pozo tu incredulidad

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy y Levy caminaban de nueva cuenta hacía el gremio, Levy había platicado, se había desahogado como nunca en su corta vida, fue casi más de media hora donde solo hacía pausas para limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro. Sentadas en una banca a la orilla del río, fue ahí donde Lucy comprendió todo, el por que de su miedo cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el padre.

Lucy le sugirió que antes de decirle al gremio entero y que hicieran otra fiesta (en la cual Lucy no tomaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y en la que checaría que todos fueran a su casa sin remordimientos o segundas personas) le dijera a Natsu, que él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, y que estaba segura que aún después de todo Natsu la apoyaría, y que tal vez estuviera encantado de tener un hijo.

Levy la había escuchado en silencio, pensando en cuantas emociones tenía que reprimir Lucy para decirle esas palabras, y que si ella sería capaz de sonreír así si la situación fuera al revés.

Levy hizo una mueca de tristeza junto a la mención del nombre _"Gajeel"_, se había puesto melancólica con lagrimas y todo al decirle que todavía seguía enamorada de él. Pero que cualquier chance con él ahora era imposible. Lucy le hubiera dado la razón, pero prefirió quedarse callada y no lastimar más a su amiga.

La chica de cabellos amarillos se dio cuenta de algo.

Levy también tenía el corazón roto, tanto o más que ella.

**…**

Natsu no era tonto, bueno si, muchas de sus acciones lo demostraban; el no medir su fuerza, comentarios, peleas ridículas, es más uno podría decir que Natsu y _"tonto_" van de la mano, como los buenos amigos que son.

Pero incluso _"tonto"_ se apartaba en una situación así pues cuando Levy le dijo de sus temblorosos labios: _"tengo algo que decirte". _Supo de inmediato que tenía que ver con la noche en donde descubrió que la maga tenía un lunar en la parte baja de la espalda.

Sintió plomo en los pies y a su corazón detenerse.

Tal vez morirse no sonaba tan mal en ese momento.

Los dos, precisamente en el departamento de Lucy Heartfilia que había donado para la ocasión, _"no hay lugar más discreto"_ le convenció la rubia a la pequeña.

Natsu llegó con un truco del bajo mundo por parte de su amiga. _"Te invitare a comer, que más da"_ pero se dio cuenta de la gran mentira cuando Lucy lo empujó adentro, cerro la puerta con llave y salio a sentarse en la misma banca donde había estado platicando con su mejor amiga un día antes.

El cielo anaranjado era testigo del dolor de la rubia, si eso y los señores del bote que veían llorar y abrazarse a si misma a la chica que regañaban por caminar en la orilla del río.

Regresando a Natsu, que sin poder gritar _"Hey Lucy, ¿Que pasa?"_ como lo había formulado su mente se dio cuenta de la maga de escritura, ahí parada enfrente él.

Con una de esas raras y holgadas blusas que usaba desde hace poco tiempo, aquellas rojas, cortas, otras con listones, aquellas a las cuales se encogía de hombros y pensaba _"ha de ser un nuevo estilo"_.

―Levy ¿Que pasa? ―preguntó confundido, alterado al ver la expresión de la mujer enfrente suyo, ¿Por que de repente sentía ganas de correr?, o el sudor helado repentino en su cuello. (Tal vez solo era la bufanda)

Levy entrelazó sus dedos, nerviosa, más que nunca, con ganas de soltarse a llorar y sollozar más que nunca.

―Estoy... embarazada... de ti Natsu.

Segundos, largos, con complejo de eternidad.

Silencio, como un grito degollado.

―Ah...¿Que?

...

Un vació, oscuro, pesado, sintió Natsu. Se llevó una mano al rostro, sudoroso, tembloroso, sintió un sabor metálico y amargo en la boca.

―¿Pero...como? ―Levy ya estaba derramando lagrimas, era tan fácil y fastidioso hacerlo (según ella) se sentó con pesar en el esponjado sofá a cuadros. Juntando sus piernas, haciendo que sus rodillas chocaran, y cubriéndose la boca con las manos en un vano intento de que los gemidos de su garganta no sonaran.

Natsu siguió parado por minutos( tal vez solo fueron segundos), sin decir nada, fue al baño, podría saltar por la ventana y escapar, joder que lo haría. Pero Lucy de seguro no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

"_Lucy"_

Se apoyo en el lavabo, no pensó en nada, luego su mente se lleno de imágenes, recuerdos, la amnesia le parecía la cura en ese momento, pensó que si se daba un golpe fuerte, tal vez era capaz de olvidar todo.

Abrió la llave y se mojó el rostro, una, otra, de nuevo. Casi se empapa la bufanda, se la sacó, sentía que apretaba su cuello aun con lo muy suelta que estaba.

Conocía a Levy de años, era su amiga, por supuesto, eran del mismo gremio, sabía que era inteligente, pequeña y que le gustaban los listones o pañuelos en la cabeza casi tanto como leer.

Pero de ahí ¿qué más?, nunca había entrado a su habitación, no sabía que tipos de libros leía casi todo el tiempo, no sabía que color era su preferido o que película la había hecho reír más, no tenía ni idea de que hacía un sábado en la tarde o que estilo de misiones escogía con Jet y Droy.

Aquellas cosas que podía decir al derecho o al revés de Lucy, inclusive de Erza.

Y ahora de la nada, tendría un hijo con ella.

Un hijo.

Un ser humano.

Una pequeña parte de él, que necesitaría _amor _y cuidados.

Que necesitaría padres.

Un padre.

**Él.**

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, la migraña ya lo acechaba.

Mierda, por mucho que fuera un idiota sabía que Levy no mentiría en algo así, podría ser un maldito y lavarse las manos. ¿Pero si Igneel lo viera?, no tendría cara.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero supo que era suficiente cuando salio y vio a la figura dormir suspirando profundamente en el sofá. (Seguramente agotada de tanto llorar)

Se acercó con cautela, se hincó y quedo a la altura del vientre, era cierto, podía notarlo ahora más de cerca, esa curvatura, le dio ansias, ahí dentro estaba su hijo.

Dudoso levantó una mano, movió los dedos y hizo el amago de alejarla, pero se decidió y poso su mano en el vientre de la chica, lo dejo así por un momento, se dio cuenta que cubría una buena parte.

"_Si que es pequeña" _

Movió ligeramente los dedos, sintiendo. Era suave y firme, incluso a través de la delgada tela, podía sentir la firmeza y suavidad de la piel de Levy. Presionó un poco.

―Natsu... ―El susurro sacó de su mundo a Natsu para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se iba a quitar de inmediato pidiendo perdón pero una pequeña mano cubrió la suya.

La miró, sus dedos eran finos a comparación de los suyos (toscos y un poco gruesos), su piel ni en cien años llegarían a ser tan blanca y tersa como esa mano.

No sabía que hacer, pero de alguna forma dejo que su cuerpo se destensara y relajó ligeramente los hombros.

Entrelazó con miedo (mucho) sus propios dedos con los de la McGarden, tenia curiosidad en como se sentían, parecían puro hueso a su mirada, tan finos y esbeltos que pensó que si los apretaba un poco más se romperían.

Levy se desconcertó a esa acción, no parecía propia de él, pero se dejo llevar, percibiendo lo tosco de la piel de Natsu, sintió calor en sus mejillas.

Los pensamientos lo asaltaban y él no era de mucho pensar, era de más acción, se rascó la cabeza con la otra mano.

―¿Qué sera? ―cuestionó, aún sin mirarla.

―No lo se ―respondió sinceramente.

Hubo un silencio, algo cómodo, por un momento parecían haber olvidado de los problemas y del dolor.

―¿Que crees que sera? ―Interrogó nuevamente. Aun sintiendo los delicados dedos en los suyos.

―No lo se... según una tabla de hace 7000 años dice que sera niño. ―Natsu sonrió sutilmente, eso pegaba con Levy, el investigar sobre las cosas.

―Sera niño entonces.

Se quedaron así unos segundos más, sin mirarse a los ojos, en silencio, sintiendo, deseando despertar y encontrarse que solo era un sueño, largo, pesado.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los volvió a la realidad, Natsu bruscamente retiró su mano y se levantó.

―Oigan necesito ir al baño.

Se escucho desde afuera.

**…**

Natsu se retiró, retornando con los pensamientos que tuvo en el baño, lo sacaba de juego, lo ponía en cierta forma ansioso y de quicio, había muecas extrañas y raras en su rostro junto con gruñidos de duda.

Era cierto que bien entró la rubia, se fue diciendo un _"Adiós, las veo mañana"_, todavía no tenía valor de enfrentarla, era más que seguro que sabía el como acontecieron las cosas entre él y Levy. (Del _sexo_ entre él y Levy)

De repente toda esa paz y tranquilidad que sintió en casa de Lucy, desapareció, un sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de él.

¿Como había dejado que pasara eso?

¡Por el bien de su sanidad!

¡Apenas y se había planteando seriamente el tener algo con Lucy!. La poca gente que caminaba a su alrededor notó el enojo del chico y viendo la marca del gremio en su hombro izquierdo sin pensarlo dos veces se alejaban temerosas.

El fuego dominó sus puños, con frustración envió unas bolas de fuego al árbol más cercano.

―Tranquilo Salamander, no querrás que la ciudad se incendie por tu estupidez. ―La voz ronca de Gajeel se hizo presente, Natsu volteó a donde provenía la voz (era de Gajeel que estaba sentando en la rama del susodicho árbol) y le dedicó una mirada dura.

―Vaya, ¿Que te hizo el desnudista ahora?, o fue Titania ―dijo y rió―. ¡Ah ya se! fue la coneja, ¿te dijo que no a tu proposición de amor acaso?

Gajeel apenas pudo esquivar la gran ola de fuego que era dirigida hacía él, ya en el piso un puño de fuego se le encajó en la mandíbula.

Dio un salto hacía atrás y se sostuvo con dificultad.

―¡Rayos idiota! ¡Esto dejara marca! ―comentó extrañado de los ataques tan violentos de Natsu, en general él hubiera contestado con algún comentario tonto y molesto, y tal vez luego un ataque, pero nunca de esa dimensión.

Natsu respiraba profundamente, sentía el fuego en su rostro y brazos, quería liberar toda su frustración y Gajeel había llegado en el momento oportuno en su opinión.

Gajeel lo evadía, no sabía por que, pero a su parecer el idiota tenía toda la intención de matarlo, o por lo menos dejarlo inconsciente uno o dos días.

Natsu envió un ataque a Gajeel, sin darse cuenta que un pequeño niño corría tras una pelota y se interpondría entre él y su objetivo.

De milagro que el de cabellos negros y revueltos se dio cuenta a tiempo y protegió al infante poniéndose enfrente con un gran escudo de hierro.

El niño sin dar las gracias salio corriendo chillando y blanco como papel, olvidando su pelota favorita. (Esa que con chillidos había logrado sacarle a su padre).

―¡Puedes decirme que carajos te pasa! ―demandó Gajeel furioso.

Natsu se había quedado perplejo, estuvo a apunto de matar o herir de gravedad a un niño.

Un pequeño niño que de seguro tenía padres.

Los pensamientos volvieron a hacer que se azorara.

―¡Cállate! ¡Fue tú maldita culpa para empezar! ―Natsu lo señaló furioso con el indice. Gajeel se indignó.

―¡No seas descarado!... idiota, lo que sea que te ocurra debe ser serio, casi matas a ese pobre niño y tu ni en cuenta. ―Las palabras le pesaron, pero ahora en su mente surgía: _"¿y si hablo con Gajeel?"._Pero vamos, cada vez que cruzaban palabras era para pelear, (como hace unos momentos), cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿Que harías si te enteraras que tendrás un hijo? ―preguntó, no le dio vueltas al asunto, si Gajeel sacaba conclusiones cuando se enterara del embarazo de Levy sería muy su problema, el lo negaría por el momento, al final de cuentas tendría que enterarse algún día.

Gajeel lo miró, sin entender, parpadeó, puso una cara ridícula y bufó.

―¿Un hijo?,es decir, ¿así de la nada? ―Gajeel tampoco era un genio y por Mavis que Natsu estaba feliz por eso.

―¡Si!, bueno claro, que tuviste...ya sabes, _hacer que ocurriera._ ―Las palabras salían como leche cortada, con mal sabor de la boca de Natsu.

Gajeel alzó una ceja y cruzó de igual forma los brazos.

―No se, pues creo que cuidarlo ¿no?, pero para querría tener un mocoso, solo saben llorar y pedir cosas, ¿No es acaso eso molesto?

―Bueno algo... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ―Natsu grito en desesperación, se dio cuenta que tal vez hablando con la pared o Happy tendría el mismo resultado.

―¡Mierda no se!, ¡Pregúntale a alguien que ya tengo un hijo! ―Bramó con enojo el Redfox

Natsu abrió los ojos, sonrío y miro agradecido a Gajeel, (Mirada que a Gajeel le asqueó).

―¡Gracias cabeza de metal! ¡Es una buena idea!

Y salio corriendo, Gajeel no sabía que pensar, no le tomó importancia. Solo susurró un _"Salamander cada día es mas idiota"_

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber, claro ni imaginar lo complicado de la situación.

Si hubiera sabido en ese momento.

Lo más seguro es que el hijo de Levy no tuviera padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anda, si piensas que Natsu hubiera saltado por la ventana y gritado por todo Magnolia que no tenía la culpa de haber embarazado a Levy deja Review.

Bye-bye.


	6. De Natsu con cariño para Levy

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: T** (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora:**... Mi alma ira al infierno por la creación del LeSu o tal vez NaLe. Creo que incluso Natvy suena mejor. LOL

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Natsu con cariño para Levy**

**.**

_Levy_

Eres parte de mi camino

Y yo soy parte del tuyo

_Levy_

Me pregunto si tu eres feliz

Caminando a mi lado

_Levy_

Me pregunto cuando dirás

"Vive tu vida sin mi"

_Levy_

¿Estas tan asustada como yo?

¿Podremos cambiar el pasado?

_Levy_

Hey, _Levy_

Deja de llorar

.

.

.

Natsu se sentía especialmente idiota ese día.

La idea de preguntarle a un padre había sido estupenda por unos minutos.

Pero recordó que Macao andaba de misión con Romeo, Gildarts de seguro regresaba cuando su hijo tuviera ya cumplida la mayoría de edad y preguntarle al viejo era lo ultimo recomendable. (Iván era clara muestra de ello)

Happy lo había dejado solo desde la mañana, alegando sus enormes avances en su relación con Charle y que necesitaba llegar antes que ella para recibirla con un hermoso ramo de pescados y flores frescas.

Natsu lo ultimo que quería escuchar era que su gato tenía una mejor vida amorosa que él.

Decidió ir al gremio.

Una taza o dos de café... ¿Qué? ¿Natsu deseando café?

Su vida era un asco.

**…**

Lucy tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente, el humo empapaba su rostro y se sentía bien.

Quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada de aquel que amaba todo estaba en orden.

Levy al contrario de ese cálido chocolate comía helado, un gran bote de helado de fresa, devorándolo sin consideración. Incluso Droy la miraba con los ojos en blanco por su manera agresiva de comer a ese indefenso postre frío.

Cuando Natsu llego Lucy se hizo chiquita, escondiéndose en el libro de _"Como llevar tú embarazo"_ de Levy.

Él las miro de reojo. ¿Las saludaba?. Miro que ninguna lo había notado.

Bien, mejor tomaría su caf- cerveza y se relajaría un poco.

Por un momento omitió el hecho de saber que esperaba un hijo con Levy, también el hecho de que si efectivamente estaba enamorado de Lucy y sobre todo el del recuerdo de que casi había asesinado ayer a un infante.

Solo por momento, volvía a hacer Natsu.

Solo Natsu.

**…**

Los días pasaron con una lentitud tremenda para Natsu.

Pero hubo un motivo bueno.

El motivo de que Lucy le hablara como si nada malo pasaron entre los dos, y aunque le desesperaba, de muchas formas, lo alegraba, demasiado, saber que podría decirle _"Luce"_ y recibir una patada en la boca lo hacía peculiarmente feliz.

Levy parecía evitarlo.

Y él no cambiaría eso.

Aunque se sentía mal consigo mismo, no estaba listo para lidiar con una mujer embarazada ¿Estaba equivocado al sentirse así?

Si bien, leía de vez en cuando los libros olvidados de Levy en casa de Lucy, los cuales, solo ojeaba, y al notar que no entendía la mayoría de lo escrito, lo abandonaba en poco rato.

No pasaba más de un _"hola"_ y aveces un _"adios"_ las palabras dirigidas entre ambos.

No preguntaba como llevaba el asunto, no se interesaba en decirle si necesitaba algo o por lo menos de saludar de manera más decente.

Y eso estaba bien.

**...**

"_Miserable"_

Esa palabra lo congeló un día, en el gremio cuando Gray se la dijo, la relaciono con su situación.

Miró de inmediato a Levy sin importarle el rostro confundido de su rival.

Vislumbró algo.

Lucy no estaba con ella.

Ni Jet ni Droy.

Mínimo Gajeel.

**Nadie.**

Comprendió que Levy estaba _sola._

Y sintió lo mismo de cuando Igneel lo abandonó.

Se fue diciendo que necesitaba ir a buscar algo a su casa, dejando a Gray gritando en ropa interior y a happy quien lo hubiera seguido pero Charle le hablo para discutir el por qué el bolsillo de su suéter rosa (Ese caro y fino) había un pescado con un moño rojo.

Mientras corría el aire le pegaba en la cara.

Sentía el oxigeno recorrer con violencia sus pulmones.

Era un _desgraciado_. (Maldito igual sonaba bien)

Y tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo.

**…**

El enorme peluche de dragón rojo era ridículamente bonito.

A opinión de Levy.

Natsu se había pasado todo el día anterior, recorriendo solitariamente, todos los comercios del centro de la ciudad.

Junto con el juguete esponjoso se encontraba un libro de cuentos, de dragones.

Levy supo que en efecto a Natsu le _encantaban_ los dragones.

Lucy miraba expectante como Natsu le entregaba además un vestido de maternidad, blanco con detalles verdes (inesperadamente hermoso).

Si.

Natsu intentaba a ojos de las dos, drenar su culpa por el ser un desatendido de lo peor en la formación de su hijo aún no nacido.

Y la rubia supo entonces que Natsu era un ser humano con remordimiento y todo.

La entrega de los regalos tomaba lugar en el departamento de la rubia. Los tres salieron del gremio por separado para no levantar sospechas. Por eso cuando Gray tocó la puerta junto con Erza y Juvia a los tres se les salió el alma por la boca (y juraron por un momento pasar a mejor vida).

Pero Lucy lo arregló saliendo como rayo, rogando al cielo, a Mavis o incluso a Zeref que no hubieran notado a la pareja de magos en espera de un hijo dentro de su hogar.

Y al parecer sus rezos fueron efectivos, pues Juvia comento que quería cenar en un restaurante recién abierto, cerca un parque. Erza se mostró recelosa, pero acepto al escuchar de la repostería enfrente.

Así Lucy se fue.

Cuando se quedaron solos, hablaron del clima y luego sosamente se sentaron. Natsu en el sofá y Levy en una silla de terciopelo rosa.

Natsu se rascaba el cuello.

Levy abrazaba al enorme peluche para probar lo suave que era.

La joven dama al notar la intranquilidad de Natsu ideo un plan para romper el hielo, además se afligía un poco en pensar sobre la cantidad de dinero en la que él gasto en esos regalos.

―¿Quieres que le leamos el cuento al bebé? ―preguntó dejando al dragón rojo de peluche esponjoso que bautizo como _"Metallica"_ al recordar al padre de Gajeel (cosa que hubiera hecho escupir literalmente fuego a Natsu).

Natsu parpadeó, observó a Levy, luego a su viente, su sonrisa ligera y con turbación, acepto la propuesta.

**…**

Lucy abrió la puerta de su departamento con el estomago lleno de pasta, salsa de tomate y uno que otro pastelillo de crema y queso.

Lo que notó, la sacó de juego.

Con dolor en el pecho, observó a sus amigos.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en el sofá de cuadros de una sola plaza, y acomodado entre sus piernas Levy se ubicaba, con el libro infantil a punto de caerse de sus manos.

El par en un hondo sueño.

Lucy limpió la lagrimita, esa que ganó la batalla y rodó por su mejilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si quieres ese peluche tanto como yo. Deja Review

Saluditos con mucho aprecio.


	7. De Levy con amor para Gajeel

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura.

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **I don't regret nothing en este capitulo. Tal vez solo el Occ. Solo eso. (Por que soy una perdida romántica, fluffy de lo peor)

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Levy con amor para Gajeel**

**.**

_Los huesos_

Soportan mi cuerpo

Mueven mi piel

_Los huesos_

Que se congelan

Que se agrietan

_Los huesos_

Los de tu mano en mi mejilla

Que soportan mi vida

_Los huesos_

Que se incendian en luz

Y también en agonía

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Levy Mcgarden anunció que esperaba un hijo el lugar fue silencio, la imagen parecía haberse congelado (y no gracias a Gray).

Los ojos de todos parpadeaban, escépticos, algunos con las bocas abiertas como peces; sin mover músculos, deteniendo la respiración.

Seguido de un sonoro _"¿!Que?!"_ grupal.

Levy tuvo que soportar la cuestión de las preguntas, todas ellas, _"¿Cuánto llevas?", "¿Pero como paso?", "¿Quién es el padre?"._

En esa ultima vacilaba.

Todos entendieron que en definitiva no era tema fácil para ella.

Las chicas en especial le demostraron su apoyo, Erza se ofreció a matar al desgraciado, a lo cual un tremendo escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Natsu. Mirajane y Cana le comentaron que tenían sus sospechas (al igual que las otras chicas) sabían que algo andaba mal con esas blusas de listones holgadas.

Lucy se declaró culpable de ya saberlo. (Y se sintió en el paraíso al sentir la envidia de las demás).

Levy no pudo evitarlo, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de dos hombres, la primera del padre su hijo, que la miraba con una gota de sudor en la mejilla y algo de preocupación, la segunda más penetrante y profunda, eran esos ojos rojos, con los que había soñado varías veces (de forma cruel y amable).

Tragó hondo, ignoraría las miradas por el momento, mientras se encargaba de charlas con las chicas, las cuales, parecían encantadas con tener un bebé próximamente en el gremio.

**…**

A la hora de salir, donde la mayoría ya había felicitaba a Levy por su embarazo o le demostraban su apoyo, como Mavarok, que también se ofreció con gusto a matar al maldito, a lo cual Natsu se ahogó con su cerveza y Gray se burló de él provocando otra de sus peleas.

Gajeel volvió a hacer contacto visual con Levy, la verdad es que no era difícil notarlo, inclusive Natsu y Lucy lo captaron, el primero se enojó sutilmente, la segunda se preocupó.

Levy lo miró y se dirigió hacía él, en una mesa alejada, Lily la saludo de nuevo, volviendo a decir que se veía radiante, ella le dio las gracias y sonrió. El gato entendió la situación y se alejó con una disculpa, el era perspicaz, como para entender que la noticia a Gajeel no le había caído de una forma del todo agradable.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―cuestionó con amabilidad la chica sentándose cerca de él.

―Ya lo estas haciendo. ―Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

―Quiero caminar, ¿me acompañas? ―Levy le dedicó una mirada melancólica, él carraspeo con su lengua.

―Mueve las piernas enana.

**...**

Salieron del gremio bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu y Lucy, ambos estaban juntos siguiendo con la mirada a Levy y al alto mago, Natsu susurró a la rubia sobre seguirlos, una punzada en el pecho sintió Lucy al escucharlo, ¿no estaba muy interesado Natsu ya en su mejor amiga?, movió la cabeza quedamente en negación, era normal, cargaba con su hijo.

―Es mejor que no.

Natsu obedeció, algo inconforme.

Levy caminaba por delante, Gajeel admiraba su forma, grácil, sutil, pero carajos él más que nadie sabía que era fuerte (cargarlo a él ya era mucho).

―Siento no haberlo dicho antes, en especial a ti. ―Se detuvieron.

―Bueno enana tendrás tus motivos. ―Levy le sonrío, con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, pero con los ojos apagados.

―Sí... ―susurró, al mismo tiempo que se llevó una mano al cuello. ¿Qué tanto le gustaba la chica?, ¿le seguía atrayendo aún después de saber que esperaba un hijo de alguien más?. La miro de reojo.

Ese cabello azul, ojos caramelos y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Diablos, le gustaba bastante. Caviló Gajeel.

―¿Tienes alguna relación con el padre? ―Levy se exaltó, dirigió su mirada al chico.

―¿A que te refieres? ―Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó con un dedo la frente de Levy.

―Ya sabes, eres su pareja... amiga, que se yo.

―Digamos que su amiga. ―exclamo tímidamente, el hecho de que Gajeel preguntara esa clase de cuestiones, le daban esperanza, de esa que duele.

―Entonces no, bueno, ya sabes, ¡a rayos!. ―Gajeel se dio la vuelta por un segundo y volvió a girarse avergonzado, Levy miraba la espalda del chico sin entender.

―No es que me interese verdad... pero sientes algo por él. ―Levy se avergonzó, recordó la tarde anterior, ¿qué sentía por Natsu?, era claro que amor no, pero en definitiva algo le revolvía el estomago y los pensamientos al recordar el toque de su mano en su vientre.

―No... ―contestó quedamente viendo a Gajeel.

―Entonces. ―Se acerco peligrosamente a la chica, que se quedo como piedra, expectante. ―Di que te gusto.

Levy parpadeo, miro los ojos rojos, volvió a parpadear.

―¿Eh? ―chilló con la cara roja y caliente.

―Anda dilo. ―Gajeel se acerco más, pudo sentir su calidez, no supo por que, pero no aparto la mirada, sus ojos parecían tristes ¿O impacientes?. Levy jugó con su blusa, (ya era un habito).

Miró a Gajeel, miró su blusa, ¿ese era un hoyo en la tela?, tragó hondo, volvió a mirar a Gajeel.

Respiró.

―Tú.. tú me gustas.

Silencio.

Una risa.

Más fuerte.

Gajeel río tan fuerte que se agarró las costillas.

¡Por el amor de Mavis! ¡Se sentía tan relajado con escuchar esas palabras!.

Levy casi se muere, su cara se coloreó aun más del enojo y la pena.

―¡Idiota! ―grito golpeándole el pecho con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Él golpeo suavemente la cabeza de la chica, agitando el esponjoso cabello azul.

―En ese caso, no tengo opción.

Lo siguiente que sintió la Mcgarden además de su cara caliente, su corazón casi logrando salir de su pecho (no, no lo lograría) fueron unos fascinantes y suaves labios.

Y sabían a metal.

Un poco.

**…**

Levy Mcgarden no creía su fortuna, se encontraba en su habitación, recordando, abrazando a su almohada de puntos rosas.

Recapitulando, había tenido muchas emociones para una mujer embarazada.

Si su hijo (o hija) salía con problemas emocionales, haría pagar a Natsu el psicólogo. (Aunque la culpa fuera de ella).

Después de ese inesperado beso Levy lloró, como niña, de esas pequeñas que le quitan el dulce, aquel adulto malo.

Gajeel se congeló, pensando en si había estado mal y casi (solo casi) arrepintiéndose de sus actos.

Pero Levy se calmo a tiempo, diciéndole que era un tonto (más de una vez) y preguntándole que si estaba bien, bueno el hecho de estar esperando al hijo de alguien más. ¿Y no la odiaba acaso por lo mismo?

Él algo inseguro le dijo que no tenía problemas con el bebé; de cualquier forma ese bebé necesitaba un padre. Aunque fuera postizo, aclaro el que no cambiaría pañales (no muy seguido) y que se ofrecía (como medio mundo) a matar al verdadero padre. Además de que sería estúpido odiarla por eso.

Levy le explicó que no era necesario, aunque le daba las gracias, (Natsu estornudo pensando si estaban hablando de él, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto y volvió a platicar con Lucy sobre que el verano era la mejor estación, Gray se metía diciendo que el invierno por mucho e inclusive Erza defendía al olvidado Otoño, más Lucy optaba por primavera). Además que volvió agradecer de que no la odiara.

Regresando a Levy y a su elevado ritmo cardíaco, junto con Gajeel y su actitud _"No es que me gustes tanto, pero me muero si te paso algo"._

Ambos caminaron un poco más y hablaron de temas al azar, del como a ella se le antojaba un mango con mucho chile o como Gajeel estaba harto de recibir regaños de Mirajane por comerse las cucharas, jarrones, platos, (todo lo de metal a lo que el respecta) del gremio y del como lo había obligado a pagarlos. No es que el _"Satan Soul"_, le diera miedo. No. Bueno un poquito.

Levy recordó el como la llevo a Fairy Hills, y el como ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla (el mentón fue realmente lo que pudo alcanzar con los pies en puntitas). Y el como había salido corriendo antes que Gajeel hubiera podido tomar acción.

Se desplomó en el cama (bueno intento, pero recordó a su bebé y se acomodó con cuidado).

¿Podía ser verdad?

Podría tener un hijo de alguien más y estar con él que realmente quería.

Su hijo, ¿qué pasaría con su bebé?

¿Que pasaría cuando crecería?

Esas preguntas la asaltaron, y ella no sabía como responderlas, un mal sabor se apoderó de su lengua.

Abrazo a esa almohada azul de puntos rosas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

O esa era su intención.

Pues unos golpes en la ventana la despertaron.

Se talló los ojos molesta, ¿Quien se atrevía a despertar a una mujer que retiene líquidos y llena de hormonas?, más valía que fuera algo bueno.

¿Espera... golpes en la ventana?, clavo sus iris en el cristal.

Natsu.

―¡Natsu! ―gritó dirigiéndose a la ventana, donde el chico la saludaba agitando su mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, (quitando que era alrededor de la media noche, o que estaba en un recinto de departamentos solo para mujeres, o que estaba en el frágil borde de una ventana en el tercer piso).

Al parecer Natsu había superado su miedo a una muerte dolorosa y lenta por parte Erza, pues tenía el valor de estar afuera de la ventana de Levy con una sonrisa idiota que lo confirmaba.

Levy de inmediato le abrió la ventana, dejándolo pasar, no sin antes decirle que tenía suerte de que Erza no lo hubiera detectado y si tantas ganas tenía de pasar a la otra vida con gusto se encargaba ella misma.

Natsu la ignoro olímpicamente notando los altos libreros y los pocos libros apilados en una mesa y el suelo.

―Tienes muchos libros, ¿¡Enserio lo has leído todos!?, ¡Que genial! ―Natsu sin pedir permiso se abalanzó sobre un librero buscando cualquier cosa interesante.

―Sí, aunque vendí algunos recientemente. ―Levy se sentía incomoda, se acercó mirando con recelo al mago―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó viendo al mago tomar un libro e inspeccionarlo con curiosidad.

―Pues vine a enterarme que sucedió con el idiota de metal ―contestó pasando las hojas del libro sin mucho intereses, estaba en signos que en su vida entendería.

Levy se sonrojó, se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

―Na-nada que te importe ―Natsu alzó una ceja, dejo el libro, olfateo asegurándose que Erza no estuviera cerca.

―¿Como que nada?, anda confiesa. ―Levy infló sus mejillas.

Natsu río de su estado, clavó un dedo en su cachete molestándola.

En su vida hubiera sabido lo divertido de molestar a la pequeña come libros.

¿El destino era tan cruel como pensó primero?

Tal vez sí.

Tal vez no.

Cuando Levy le explicó, entre titubeos (que cansaron un poco a Natsu) lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el rival número dos de él. (El uno no se lo quita a Gray ni dios), se sorprendió que ese idiota tuviera tanto valor.

Aunque también le dijo que se ofreció a matarlo.

―No es nuevo ―declaró derrotado, estaba seguro que no conocería a su hijo a este paso.

Levy río, bostezó y alzó los brazos estirándolos.

Natsu la miró por un segundo, cargaba una orejeras tan negras y grandes que lo aterraron un poco, junto con su palidez.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―Levy negó con la cabeza.

Un recuerdo inundó la mente de Natsu, uno de su niñez, cálido, un poco borroso.

Con Igneel.

Cuando no podía dormir, Igneel le cantaba, canciones con muchas palabras que no entendía con su voz ronca y pesada, que a otro lo hubiera más bien mantenido despierto toda la noche, pero a él lo relajaban, dejaba de darse vueltas en el suave césped y cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la canción de cuna y con la comisura de sus labios en una leve sonrisa quedaba profundamente dormido.

Ladeó la cabeza.

―Vamos pequeña acuéstate, te cantare algo que Igneel solía cantarme cuando no dejaba de dar vueltas como un mono imperativo. ―Levy parpadeó.

―¿Tu cantando?, tendrás que ser bueno, ¿verdad?

―Solo te diré que soy mejor que Gajeel, eso ya es ganancia.

Levy río levemente, acomodando a su cuerpo de lado en el colchón, Natsu se sentó en el borde aún inseguro de lo que haría.

Pero le echaría culpa al instinto de padre si alguien preguntaba, por alguna razón quería ver a Levy dormir, saber que descansaría junto con su hijo aún no nacido. Eso lo motivaba.

Miró al cielo, con estrellas, brillantes, a través de la venta y pensó en Lucy, sonrío.

La siguiente media hora estuvo cantando, en un tono bajo de voz, haciendo reír a Levy por lo mal que afinaba, riéndose de si mismo por lo mal que se escuchaba.

Cambiando la letra de canción con incoherencias.

"_Si tu eres mi estrella, yo seré tu sol... ¡No, era cielo! !Rayos!"_

Le echaba la culpa a Igneel de no pronunciar bien las palabras y Levy rodaba los ojos dándole la razón.

Pero al final Natsu Dragneel cometió su cometido.

Ver a Levy dormir.

Con sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Le causo paz, miedo, de nuevo paz, y al final miedo otra vez.

Bajó su mirada al vientre de su amiga.

¿Quería tener un hijo?

**No lo sabía.**

Solo supo que tapó a Levy de manera torpe con esa sabana durazno y salio por la ventana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Review?

No me atrevería a poner la canción completa. Me haría llorar de lo flufly.

Pero si quieren saber de donde me inspire, fue de la canción:

**Gregory and the Hawk - Boats and Birds**

Ponla en Youtube o en google y fijo aparece.

Adiós.


	8. De Natsu con adoración para Lucy

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Yeah, hasta aquí llegaron las capítulos, pero no canten victoria, que esto no acaba, no prometo actualizar pronto. (Quiero que se coman la cabeza). Eso y que no he terminado los últimos capítulos, así que la siguiente actualización serán con los capítulos restantes de la historia. (Unos tres o cuatro a lo mucho)

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**De Natsu con adoración para Lucy**

**.**

_Recuerdo Amablemente_

La piel de tu mejilla

Tu sonrisa del medio día

_Recuerdo Amargamente_

Tu llanto en mi rodilla

Tus gritos en las pesadillas

_Recuerdo Amorosamente_

Tus orbes oscuras

Tus manos desnudas

_Recuerdo Angustiosamente_

Tu pasado y el mio

Tu presente y mi futuro

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy gritó, sorprendida, con ira erizando su piel.

Ver a Natsu comer tu provisión de comida hacía a uno que se lamentara el haber hecho amistad con él.

Lucy resignada de su vida se tiro al sofá, boca arriba, siguiendo con la mirada a Natsu que reía comiendo el jamón, ese tan caro que compro en otra ciudad. ¿Discutir?, cuando terminara de todas formas ya se lo habría comido.

Incluso Happy volaba con un pescado, si ese salmón fino, debía de dejar comprar cosas finas y costosas, incluso pensó en meter cosas podridas al refrigerador para solucionar el problema_ "¿se las comerían?" _pensó.

―Hey Luce. ―Cuando se dio cuenta, saliendo de su ensoñación, ya tenia enfrente al chico que la miraba con rareza.

Se perdió en sus orbes. Su piel, ese raro cabello rosa. ¿Que tenía de especial?, ¿que hacía que ahora sus manos sudaran y su corazón estuviera en la garganta?

Una punzada en el pecho le sucedió a recordar a Levy, embarazada de él.

―¿Que tienes? Eres rara. ―Natsu le picó las mejillas, sin conseguir emoción alguna en la maga estelar.

―¿Que piensas hacer? ―cuestionó, mirando al chico seriamente, la sonrisa de desvaneció del Dragneel. Happy curiosamente había salido minutos antes alegando que le invitaría parte de ese rico salmón a Charle.

El aire se puso tenso. Natsu se alejó de la rubia.

Volvía a tener a la realidad picando sus orejas. Pensó un momento en la noche anterior, parecía irreal.

Se sentó del lado contrario en la silla del escritorio de Lucy, mirando con mosqueo las hojas, el olor a tinta inundó sus sentidos recordando los libros de la Mcgarden.

¿Que haría?, bueno claro que cuidar a su hijo.

¿No?

Pero como lo haría, ¿sería buen padre?, apenas y podía cuidar sus pasos, la mayoría de las veces era ayudado por Erza, Gray o Lucy.

No era tan fácil, razonó.

Se sintió desconcertado, sin dirección, con un peso en todo el cuerpo.

Miro a Lucy por un segundo, seguía sería, con sus ojos clavados en él,

El nerviosismo lo invadió.

Se rascó la nariz.

―No piensas formar una familia... con Levy-chan, tu hijo, ¿no sería agradable? ―No lo había pensado, no le había cruzado por la mente.

¿No le daría a su hijo una **_familia_**?, es decir, él no la tuvo, solo a Igneel, y fue por poco tiempo.

No sabía que era una madre, tal vez lo más escalofriantemente parecido era Erza.

Estrechó los ojos.

El peso de sus pensamientos lo hizo marearse un poco, solo un poco.

Miró a Lucy.

Parpadeó.

Imagino un mundo sin ella.

Sin su calidez.

Imposible.

No podía vivir sin ella.

Tal vez sin Gray o Erza podía vivir.

Pero en definitiva sin Lucy no.

**Jamas.**

Se paró del asiento y se situó enfrente mirándola, Lucy parecía regresar a la realidad al sentir el rostro del chico acercarse al suyo.

―No, Natsu, yo pienso que deberías...ya sabes darle a ese bebé el calor de un hogar. ―Lucy ladeó su rostro, nerviosa, sonrojada y temerosa.

―Pienso hacerlo. ―No supo por que, pero Lucy sintió rabia, ¿acaso planeaba quedarse con ella y tener a su hijo aparte? ¡Las cosas no funcionaban así!.

―¡¿Como?!, no seas idiota Natsu, ese niño necesita a sus padres juntos.

―Los tendrá...a ambos, pero eso no significa que...

Lucy se levantó de golpe, haciendo tambalear al chico de su posición.

―¡Tú no sabes lo que no es tener un padre! ―Lucy lloró, Natsu parpadeó.

―¡Mierda no! ¡Pero se lo que es perderle sin una palabra! ―Lucy parpadeó, Natsu lloró.

Las cosas estaban mal.

―Yo también... duele ¿Verdad? ―Natsu se limpió con fuerza las pocas lagrimas de sus mejillas, tal vez las hormonas de Levy lo afectaron, pensó.

―Demasiado ―confesó Natsu, no le gustaba sentirse así, el era fuerte, alguien que daba puños, pero ahora se sentía pequeño, encogido y enjaulado en si mismo, sin salida.

Lucy se acercó y se acurrucó en su pecho, en una abrazo, Natsu se relajó al oler la fragancia a crema y fresas del cabello de Lucy, le gustaba, le daban ganas de comer.

**…**

Las siguientes horas pasaron en Natsu contándole de su vida con Igneel, de como le golpeaba con una garra en la cabeza cuando no se aprendía los nombres de las comidas de manera correcta, de como una vez lo perdió en una cueva y el miedo que sintió al pasar tantas horas solo y sin él, también le comento lo de las canciones y de que jugaba a tostar insectos en las noches de verano en donde el calor y el bochorno no los dejaba dormir.

Al final le comentó que lo ocurrido entre Levy y Gajeel, el de su amenaza de muerte indirecta, y el beso inesperado de él hacía Levy.

Lucy se asombro de que Gajeel hubiera aceptado tan fácil el embarazo de Levy, pero recordó que Gajeel no sabía que el padre era Natsu, torció los labios, de seguro no sería un buen escenario cuando él se enterara.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

**…**

El tener seis meses de embarazo solo significada una cosa para Levy.

Compras.

Se pasaba los días con Lucy y las demás chicas en las tiendas de Magnolia.

¿El dinero?, tenía ahorros, además que Jet y Droy muy amablemente le dieron el dinero de sus pasadas misiones, alegando que no dejarían que en su estado trabajara de más, ella les había dado las gracias con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa que derritió a los muchachos.

Incluso Gray fue una vez arrastrado a las compras por Juvia en un intento de hacerle notar sus claras intenciones de tener un primogénito pronto. (Cosa que Gray no notó aunque la chica se lo hubiera gritado en el oído, dos veces)

Además su relación con Gajeel avanzaba despacio pero bien, ya lo habían hecho público y aunque muchos culparon a Gajeel de ser el padre (muchos con cartas mágicas, espadas voladoras o instrumentos de tortura) aclararon que no lo era por el bien físico de Gajeel.

Los felicitaron por su relación, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Aunque unos comentarios hicieron que Salamander quisiera saltar, golpear a todos y decir que él era el legitimo padre, esos de _"Al fin el bebé tendrá un padre" _o _"el desgraciado que te dejo así no vale la pena", "tu hijo estará mejor sin él", "Gajeel de seguro seras un mejor padre de lo que ese __bastardo haya sido jamas"._

Pero gracias a Lucy él se detuvo.

Regresando a las compras, había decidido que no quería saber el sexo del niño, Natsu le preguntó _"¿Por qué?"_, le aclaró que quería ver que tan buena era la tabla esa.

Con ayuda de Erza su habitación de solo una plaza paso a ser de dos, la pelirroja estaba más que contenta en ayudarla a re modelar el cuarto para el bebe. Hasta Evergreen paso a dejarle un pequeño peluche de un elefante como presente.

Natsu sería el responsable de pagar el otro cuarto, dijo que era lo correcto, eso y el hecho de que darle dinero a la de cabellos azules y pies pequeños hacían que su culpa bajara de niveles en su escala mental.

Levy suspiró, todavía no tenía una cuna, ni un porta bebes, ¿una carriola? ¿grande o pequeña?.

Los pies le dolían un poco, se sentó en una banca, se encontraba sola puesto que Lucy había salido de misión con el_ "equipo Natsu"_, aclaro que era emergencia (dinero de la renta), también Natsu se disculpó, diciendo que ese cuarto no se pagaría solo.

Suspiró otra vez, incluso Gajeel no estaba, se encontraba desde ayer en una misión.

Acarició su estomago, ya era bastante grande, pesaba, su espalda dolía.

Y ese mango en la mano de la niña que corría se veía tan jodidamente bien.

Respiro, pensó en el mango, luego en Gajeel y sus besos, sintió calor, pensó a Natsu, sintió temor.

**…**

Natsu en el cuarto de hotel miraba el ventilador de techo, que daba vueltas, seguía con la mirada a las aspas llenas de polvo, giraban, junto con sus raciocinio.

Con sus manos en su cuello, en esa cama individual, comenzó a reflexionar sobre los errores de su vida.

Pequeños y grandes, lo que haría para cambiarlos, pensó en mil cosas. Tener un hijo ya no parecía tan divertido como esa vez de chico con Lissana, Happy quien se encontraba echo bola en el pecho de Lucy en la habitación continua no necesito muchos cuidados.

Por primera vez se planteó el como decirle a los demás.

Aparte de Lucy, Levy y el mismo, nadie sabía, ni sospechaban que él era el responsable de esa gran barriga que se cargaba la come libros.

Sudó, recordando la noche que paso, sinceramente no era muy nítida.

Solo había sido una vez, y tan solo por esos minutos, por esa noche de alcohol, cansancio y placer, ahora sería todo un padre.

O un intento.

Suspiró. Rayos era difícil, para su persona la situación lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

Volteó a ver la otra cama, lanzó un gruñido de molestia al ver a su amigo roncar en solo ropa interior negra, aunque agradeció a Mavis que no estuviera completamente desnudo.

¿Que pensaría si Gray se enterara?, no es que le importara verdad... pero ¿qué diría?

―Oye idiota. ―Natsu aventó una almohada al rostro del mago de hielo. El ni se inmuto.

Pero lo hizo con el calor de una bola de fuego en su pecho.

―¡Maldito casi me matas!

―No tengo tanta suerte.

Gray lo miró amodorrado y fastidiado. ¿Qué diablos quería?. Por la oscuridad supo que era muy tarde en la madrugada, o tal vez muy temprano, a daba igual, solo quería saber el por que lo había despertado.

―Habla de una vez antes de que te congele.

―¿Qué harías si Juvia estuviera embarazada de Lyon?

Gray parpadeó, incrédulo, abrió la boca, incrédulo, volvió a parpadear.

―Quiero decir, ella espera un hijo de alguien que no ama por error, pero ella te ama, tú la amas, ¿que harías?

La capacidad de razonamiento de Gray fue nublada.

¿Natsu le estaba preguntado _eso_?

¿A esa hora de la mañana? (o noche).

Solo podía haber una razón.

―Que haz hecho con Natsu y dime quien eres.

Esa bola de fuego apenas pudo ser esquivada. Se dio cuenta que era el verdadero, termino por completo de despertar y se sentó en la cama.

Natsu lo imitó, dudoso, aun un poco furioso.

―Bueno, haber, Juvia... ¿Por qué Juvia? ―Natsu rodó los ojos.

―Mira, yo seré denso en estas cosas pero tú, has cruzado el limite. ―Gray hizo un mueca de desagrado―. Es obvio que la pobre esta loca por ti, y lo lamento por ella, mira que enamorarse del idiota más grande del universo ha de ser...

Si ese herida en el brazo por la flecha de hielo dolería mañana.

―No se que haría, es decir, espera un hijo de ese bastardo, pero si nos amamos, cosa que no es así, creo que no me importaría mucho la situación. ―Comento Gray inseguro.

―¿Dejarías a Lyon acercarse a su hijo? ―preguntó Natsu cruzado de piernas.

―Que clase de pregunta es esa por supuesto que sí, es su padre, pero obviamente como amo a Juvia, cosa que no es así, la apoyaría... y por supuesto que mataría a Lyon si quisiera acercarse a ella. ―Ese ultimo comentario sonó muy real a juicio de Natsu.

Natsu abrió la boca y dejo escapar un sonoro y gracioso "Ah" largo, como si fuera un niño pequeño comprendiendo una multiplicación o el por que 2+2 es igua no a _pez_.

Gray arqueó una ceja y cruzó lo brazos. ―Ahora dime por que...

―Que descanses Gray. ―Y Natsu se desplomó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

**…**

No es perdida de tiempo decir, que obviamente a Gray no le hizo gracia que Natsu quisiera ignorar su pregunta.

Lo despertó, y en medio de gritos (también uno que otro ataque de fuego y hielo); Natsu le confesó su _"pecado"_, el como había pasado, la situación con Lucy, el hecho de que estaba preocupado por su falta de paternidad y el de su muerte prematura a manos de medio gremio.

Aparte del _"¿¡Que!? ¡No me jodas!"_ sonoro de Gray al escuchar _"soy el padre del hijo que espera Levy"_, prestó atención en silencio a su amigo, se paso la mano en su mentón, Natsu se desahogó, le contó sus dudas, sus pensamientos, el que no sabía que hacer.

No es que a Gray le importara Natsu, ni viceversa, pero le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando termino de relatar todo.

Le dijo que no tenía que temer, que todo saldría bien y que solo esperaba que el hijo fuera como Levy, por que él no podría aguantar a otro _"Salamander"_ corriendo por todo el gremio.

Ah y que si abandonaba a Levy su cuerpo terminaría en cubos de hielo.

Natsu solo suspiró derrotado.

**...**

Cuando Natsu despertó supo que no era normal sentir un filo en su cuello, ni escuchar _"¡No Erza!, ¡piensa en el bebé!"_

Se encontró con la mirada de Erza, confundido.

Luego con la de Lucy, leyó en sus labios un _"lo siento, ya lo sabe"_

Y supo que estaba **jodido**.

Gray, Lucy y con ayuda de Loki calmaron a Erza, Natsu solo respiraba entrecortado y limpiaba con unos dedos temblorosos la sangre de la minúscula herida en su cuello.

Natsu le explicó, intento explicarle a la Titania que todo había sido un accidente, pero que por ningún motivo pensaba negar a su propio hijo.

Erza ya más tranquila le dijo que esperaba que actuara como un hombre, se casara con Levy y le diera a su hijo la familia que necesitaba. Que si bien había casi obligado a Levy a tener sexo con él ahora pagara los platos rotos.

Gray (junto con Loki) salió a fumar un cigarro, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y se ahogó un poco al principio.

Loki sabía todo, Lucy se había encargado un día, donde requirió su ayuda para cargar las bolsas de sus compras de ropa pequeña y biberones con Levy.

Claro él quiso dividir en dos al instante a Natsu (con el método más doloroso posible) por hacer sufrir a su adorada y bella Lucy, pero Levy le pidió que quería que su bebé conociera a su padre y él; bueno, abandono la idea receloso al ver los ojos brillosos e implorosos de la pequeña.

Los tres estaban en silencio, Natsu escuchó el ventilador de su cuarto, daba vueltas, echaba aire fresco y polvoroso a su rostro.

Erza esperaba una respuesta, con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada penetrante y una seriedad hecha carne. Lucy rogaba por dentro que Levy la perdonara por tener la culpa de la muerte del padre de su hijo.

―¿Entonces? ―cuestionó la maga de espadas que era vigilada desde afuera por Gray.

―**No puedo, amo a Lucy.**

Eso basto para que Natsu terminara en la pared del cuarto.

Del cuarto siguiente al suyo.

Los escombros y el polvo cubrieron al desmayado y lacerado Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yo se que Mashima se ha de estar revolcando haya en Japón por lo que le hice a sus personajes. (Y la mayoría de lectores igual)

¿Review?

Son gratis y no duelen (A menos que padezcas de artritis).

Gracias por leer.

¡Y nos leemos pronto!


	9. Deseos y milagros

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Bueno primero gracias por leer la historia, en vista de que casi soy culpable de un asesinato por asfixia (culpa de un pastel), por hiperventilación, nudos en las gargantas, lagrimas, tristeza extrema y creación de una pareja hiper crack. Me veo en la necesidad de terminar la historia en modo fluflly.

Oh, pero sufrirán, no teman.

Oh y tal vez cambie de opinión en el transcurso. *sonrisa llena de maldad*

Además gracias por todos su lindos y sexys (?) reviews que me han enviado. Se los dedico a ustedes Suilen (Santa madre 8 reviews, *dieofhappiness*), Tsuki Kuroi, Gabe Logan, Honey Maaka (lean sus historias son amazing), Lamoco13 (yes she again, amazing too), Lenk (el unico y lindo anónimo) y Riuhmy.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Deseos y milagros**

_Pidió deseos _

_y_

_ encontró milagros_

**...**

Después de pagar por los daños, pedir disculpas al dueño del hotel, poner una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de Natsu y vendas en su rostro, la situación se calmo.

Lucy le dijo que no podría casar a dos personas que no se amaban. Además que Gajeel no permitiría que Levy se fuera de su lado, además que Lucy aun seguía repitiendo la cinta mental en donde Natsu confesaba que la amaba.

Erza, sin querer mucho el asunto, acepto la situación. Amenazo a Natsu de muerte (el cual la verdad ya estaba harto) a ese paso se mataría el mismo sin pensarlo mucho.

Gray solo hacía comentarios al azar para _"enfriar"_ la situación.

**…**

Levy se extraño en cuando sintió sus manos siendo apretadas por las de la gran Titania, la misma que leía historias eróticas pero que lo mantenía en secreto.

El llanto dramático de Erza, junto con su cara roja y las palabras incoherentes la pasmaron aún más.

Pudo comprender solo: _"Natsu ya pago", "no te preocupes, puedo partirle las piernas solo dime", "si necesitas algo estaré para ti, incluso matarlo."_.

Lucy dio palmadas con una cara de nerviosismo en la espalda de Erza, diciéndole que no era necesario, que Levy lo único que necesitaba era descansar y tal vez un descuento en su renta.

Erza hizo que no escucho el ultimo comentario.

Levy entendió la penosa situación al ver al demacrado Natsu y a su cara hinchada como pez globo.

De pronto se le antojo comer pescado.

¿Donde estaba Happy cuando se le necesitaba?

**…  
**

Aburrido.

Natsu estaba aburrido.

Obligado por Erza a pasar tiempo con Levy y su hijo en camino, aunque la implicada había aclarado que no era necesario. (Cosa que no impidió a esa armadura de doce espadas apuntara a la yugular de Natsu).

Y Natsu apreciaba su vida y la de su hijo.

Se distrajo un momento jugando con los juguetes de bebé que Levy guardaba en su cuarto, incluso estuvo inspeccionando los curiosos trajes, la mayoría de ellos llenos de dibujos de ositos gordos y cafés.

"_¿Que tenían que ver los osos con un bebé humano?, ¿no serían mejor dragones en ese caso?"_

Ignorando su cuestión se subió en la cuna de madera blanca y salto en ella para comprobar su fuerza (no quería que su hijo cayera en mitad de la noche en el sucio y frió suelo ¿Cierto?); Levy le aventó un pesado tomo de cuidado pre-natales que lo hizo salirse de inmediato reflexionando en que para tener esos brazos tan escuálidos tenía fuerza.

Probo incluso una papilla de los frasquitos que Levy guardaba, ella le explico que estaba probando distintas marcas que quería saber cual era mejor; Natsu le dijo entonces que esa de mango sabia muy bien y Levy le dio la razón, claro que después le aclaro que para eso faltaba y primero el bebé tenía que alimentarse de leche materna.

Al ver la cara de interrogación del Dragneel, Levy le enseño con paciencia que era _"amamantar a un hijo"_, Natsu se asombro, parecía doloroso.

Comento que pasaría si el bebé sacaba sus colmillos y Levy dejo escapara un quejido de _"No lo había pensado", _se susurro así misma que mejor investigaba que formula láctea era la mejor en caso de decidir no dar pecho.

Después de eso Natsu se boto al suelo, a observar con aburrimiento y pereza el techo.

Y cuando se aburrió de imaginar figuras inexistentes (o existentes como el rostro de Lucy o a Happy) se sentó cruzado de piernas. Y observo a la chica.

Sus mejillas estaban más rellenitas, se veía aún más niña (si se podía), con esos ojos grandes y redondos, su cabello más largo, seguía usando pañuelos, (a su parecer se veía mejor sin ellos).

Bajo la mirada, notó esa marcada clavícula, le daba algo de recelo ese hueso sobresaliente.

Bajo más la mirada, los pequeño pechos, bueno ya no tanto pues hasta un miope se daría cuenta que habían crecido, aunque nunca llegarían al tamaño de los de Erza o Lucy.

Bajo aun más la mira, su estomago, parecía no encajar con ella, si uno la miraba bien, en su opinión parecía que había sido puesta a la fuerza, sus brazos seguían siendo esbeltos al igual que sus cortas pero bien formadas piernas (rechazo el recuerdo de sus muslos entre sus manos), y entonces luego el redondo estomago, simplemente no parecía armonioso.

Levy no notaba las intensas miradas, la indagación, la curiosidad, y inclusive el pánico en los ojos de Natsu.

Ella seguía enclaustrada en su lectura, en el desarrollo del feto a la 6 semana (ya lo había leído, pero quería aprendérselo prácticamente de memoria, semana por semana).

―¿Como crees que sera?.

La pregunta puso a Levy en jaque, bajo el libro en es sus piernas y tardo un poco responder.

―Bueno, no se.

La intensa mirada de Natsu hacía Levy mostraba su interés como un pequeño niño de preescolar.

―Quiero que saque tu piel.

La confesión hizo intrigarse a la joven, que no supo que decir por un instante, instante que aprovecho Natsu para volver a hablar.

―Mi cabello ―dijo sin despegar la mirada del vientre―. Quiero que tenga mis ojos si es niño, pero si es niña los tuyos, además mi fuerza y tu inteligencia, que sea mago igual que tú y yo, que pueda defender Fairy Tail, que pueda enfrentar cualquier enemigo sin problema, y que tenga buenos amigos como nosotros. ―Comento emocionado, demasiado con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, mirando a Levy que acariciaba su vientre, imaginando a su hijo tal como lo había descrito Natsu.

No sonaba tan mal.

En definitiva.

―¿Y tú? ―interrogo.

―Me conformo con que nazca sano... y sin colmillos.

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

Si, en definitiva sería mejor que no sacara colmillos.

**...**

Lucy se paseaba de un lado a otro, pensando en la indirecta/directa confesión de Natsu, en su habitación con la radio encendida que mandaba ondas de sonido a su cerebro; analizaba el echo de sus sentimientos a Natsu.

Y también el echo de que él mencionado roncara en su cama.

Se había despertado por un refrescante vaso de agua, cuando noto al bulto humano de cabello rosa regodearse en sueños a su lado.

No lo levanto por el mismo echo de pensar en que decirle.

Estaba claro que ella si quería las cosas con él, pero realmente... ¿Qué era lo mejor que se podía hacer en una situación así?. Suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá de cuadros, hundiéndose en lo mullido del mismo que le parecía susurrar: _"Deja de pensar tanto y duerme en mi, ¿no sientes lo cómodo que estoy?"_, pero fue rescatada por la mezcla de los ronquidos y de la canción_ "New born"_.

Y entendió que debía hacer.

Que decisión era la mejor.

Para ella y él.

Para todos.

**…**

Natsu se despertó moviendo su nariz involuntariamente, el suculento aroma de patatas fritas y carne asada le llenaban las fosas nasales de alegría y hambre.

Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que sus ojos, pues ya estaban caminando antes que los parpados hicieran apenas el amago de abrirse.

―Luceeee, Lucyyyy, ¿Me darás verdad?. De eso que huele, huele TAN bien ―hablo amodorrado.

Sus piernas que ya tenían vida propia con todo y memoria, puesto que guiaron al Dragneel a la mesa donde él enorme plato lleno de comida esperaba al chico.

O eso creía.

Pues con su vista aun borrosa vio con angustia como el plato era apartado de su persona.

―¿Pero que...

Un sonoro ruido, un golpe en le mesa con la mano abierta era proporcionado por Lucy, Natsu no comprendía la situación ni poquito.

―Primero, la próxima vez que entres así en la madrugada juro que yo misma te llevo al consejo de magos y te invento mil cargos, segundo pagaras por los salmones importados que Happy robo para regalarle a Charle y tercero pero no menos importante...

Natsu se mareaba con la voz de Lucy, ¿qué le pasaba?, ah y en definitiva le echaría la bronca a Happy cuando lo viera.

―Tenemos que hablar.

Natsu termino de despertar.

* * *

¡Dejen review!

¡No cobro!

PD. La canción "New born" existe en realidad, es de Muse y mi obsesión ahorita.


	10. Confusiones entendibles

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el echo de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Les dará azúcar del lo fluffy, si ya se dieron cuenta ya no hay poemas (intentos), púes se me agotaron las ideas, bueno no, siento que ya no pegaban.

**Aclaración:**No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Confusiones entendibles**

_Y entre confusiones_

_pude entender todo_

**...**

―¿Hablar? ―cuestiono el Dragneel con los ojos abiertos como platos, clavados en el manjar que sostenía Lucy en sus brazos.

―Si, si hablamos te dejare comer todo lo quieras. ―Bien eso no lo vio venir.

La chica era lista, muy lista.

Y maldijo a su apetito.

―De acuerdo, ¿de que quieres hablar Luce? ―Se sentó en la silla, con las piernas cruzadas y quitándose la baba pegada en su boca.

Lucy se llevo el plato consigo al otro extremo, no confiaba en dejarlo a un lado, no confiaba ni en separarse de el.

―Tú.. tú, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste a Erza ayer? ―Si bien la actitud de Lucy al principio fue de _"aquí mando yo"_, ahora su voz se apagaba por culpa de sus nervios.

Natsu parpadeo.

―¿Acordarme? ¡Lucy si por su culpa casi pierdo mi mandíbula! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!... bueno ya hablamos ahora si me permites...

―¡Espera! ―Lucy alzo el plato para impedir que los escurridizos dedos de Natsu alcanzaran algún trozo de la comida.

Natsu rodó los ojos y regreso su brazo a su lugar de mala gana. La rubia trago hondo y clavo ambos ojos en el chico.

―Puedes... ¿Puedes repetirlo? ―pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sonrojándose con fuerza igual.

―Claro, fue;_ "no puedo, amo a Lucy"_.

Y es que Juro que su corazón bajo a sus pies y volvió a subir como resorte hasta su garganta. ¿¡Como podía decir algo así tan fácil?! ¡Sin vacilar siquiera el maldito!

―¡No, idiota! ¡No lo digas tan de repente! ―exclamo sintiendo ganas de llorar de lo desconsiderado que era Natsu con la integridad de sus sentimientos (y de su corazón que pedía salir ya de plano de la garganta o regresarse al tórax que tenia trabajo).

―¿Por que no? ¡Tú me lo pediste!... eres bien rara Luce. ―Natsu contesto cruzándose de brazos.

―¡El único raro aquí eres tú! ―Dejo el plato en la mesa y apunto a Natsu con el indice. (Indignación nivel mil y contando)

―¿Yo? ―Natsu ladeo la cabeza y Lucy se cabreo a niveles exorbitantes.

―¡Si! ¡Tú! ¡Dices que me amas y no te inmutas! ¡No me lo dices directamente y-y...

―**Te amo**.

De verdad que su corazón ya estaba medio hartadito de que lo trajeran de aquí para acá.

―¡NO! ¡NO ASÍ, NO IMBÉCIL! ¡ ÁBRETE PUERTA DE...

**…**

Natsu comía las patatas y la carne llenas de fuego cortesía del encendedor mágico de Lucy con su cabeza completamente vendada, claro menos la boca y el ojo izquierdo (si seguía así su cabeza se deformaría un día de estos).

Virgo se retiro con una reverencia y pidiendo que la próxima vez la llamara para su correspondiente castigo o para el de Natsu-san.

Lucy torcía la boca cómicamente, viendo con las mejillas llenas de carmesí al mago de fuego que comía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Espero a que terminara el plato de comida y dijera un _"Gracias Lucy estuvo riquísimo"_

―¿Entonces?, no puedes decirme te amo y no decirme nada más. ―Lo miro seria esperando una respuesta.

Natsu tomo agua y la miro confuso.

―Bueno, es verdad... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja entonces? ―Pidió metiéndose un dedo al oído debido a una repentina comezón.

Lucy se llevo amabas manos a las mejillas y las tallo con pesar. ¿Por qué la vida la trataba tan mal?, cuando su madre le contaba historias de príncipes azules montados en corceles blancos; afirmando que ella de grande se casaría con uno así, realmente le creía.

Pero ahora lo más cercano a su _"príncipe"_ estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada infantil, cruzado de piernas y con un dedo en el oído.

Sin el menor tacto posible, sin una escena de ensueño (nada de burbujas_ "shojo"_ o rosas brillantes), sin considerar que esperaba un hijo de su mejor amiga. Así era el momento en que Natsu Dragneel se le declaro a Lucy Heartfilia.

―¿Entonces que dices Lucy? ―La sonrisa sin estrés de Natsu fue un K.O. para la pobre Heartfilia. (Pero la rubia no sabia que apenas en esa noche de platica con Gray fue que Natsu tomó toda su confianza para decidir que quería estar con ella).

"_Mamá y papá si me están viendo, perdón por acabar con un idiota así"_

―De-de acuerdo.

Pero eso sí le contaría a Levy la manera _"tan fina y romántica" _de como Natsu se le había declarado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

**...**

Mirajane no hubiera dejado que esta oportunidad se le fuera de las manos.

No, Mirajane Strauss no se hubiera permitido que esta oportunidad se le resbalara entre los dedos.

Organizar la fiesta para celebrar la llegada del bebé.

Lo tenía todo planeado desde hace tiempo, desde que descifró el por que del eterno sueño de Levy y sus malteadas de Mango extra grande.

Mirajane había _"requerido con amabilidad"_ la participación de todos. Oh pero esa sonrisa solo era un señuelo, una carnada maldita, en sus ojos podías ver el fuego del mismo infierno si te negabas a rechazar a participar en la adorable fiesta.

La decoración exquisita, los globos de colores suaves y metálicos amarrados en esquinas rebotaban unos con otros, los metros de tela plateada de un pilar a otro (puestos por los tres singulares gatos alados), las estrellas color plata que colgaban del techo y los manteles colocados por las chicas hacían parecer al gremio un lugar de ensueño (cosa que no duraría conociendo a los revoltosos magos).

Todos hacían algo o trataban.

Gray junto con Lyon (Que vino invitado por Juvia como un oscuro plan del bajo mundo mejor conocido como _"celos"_) hicieron hielos para las bebidas en formas de lunas y estrellas, ambos peleaban por ver quien los hacía mejor y más rápido con una maravillada Juvia impresionada por su Gray-sama.

Gajeel se encargo de reparar alguna que otra mesa, aquellas que se rompían casi del diario en Fairy Tail.

Lucy se encargaba que Levy no llegara al gremio hasta que todo estuviera listo, aunque la embarazada inflaba sus mejillas alegando que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, _"estoy esperando un hijo no estoy discapacitada"_ le repetía a la rubia. Lucy se limitaba a contestarle _"Tienes casi ocho meses Levy acuérdate"_

Erza se encargo con Lissana y Cana de los postres y bocadillos, la albina y la alcohólica tenían que estar pendiente que ese pastel de tres pisos rellenos de fresa y cubierto de chocolate no terminara en el estomago de la pelirroja antes de tiempo.

Cosa que fue imposible claro.

Por suerte que a Levy no le gustaban mucho las fresas.

Prefería los mangos.

**...**

En el tiempo en que toco la entrega de regalos, uno sorprendió a todos encima de los demás.

Era una pequeña caja, con una (porque no decirlo) mediocre decoración, el papel estaba quemado en las orillas, con algunos huecos cafés esparcidos, aunque se entendió el porque debido a quien lo estaba cargando era Natsu Dragneel.

Quitando el papel quemado y los lazos con moños mal atados (que lograban el echo de parecer que el que lo envolvió quería lograr el récord del regalo con el empaque más antiestético).

Gray se burlo, claro que él llevaba una perfecta bolsa azul con moños plata; con un babero celeste escondiéndose adentro, (aunque la verdad es que se lo había encargado a Juvia).

Gajeel lo miro con incógnita. ¿Por qué Salamander le regalaría algo a Levy en primer lugar?, lo comprendía de la coneja o de los tipos de Jet y Droy. ¿Pero Dragneel?. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado puesto que Gray también llevaba obsequio (bueno junto con Juvia).

Levy lo abrió con una sonrisa nerviosa y la atenta mirada de todos los presentes el pseudo regalo del Dragneel.

Y saco confundida dos pulseras rojas.

―¿Y esto? ―pregunto la madre del futuro bebé observando con detalle las cuentas brillantes del mismo color que colgaban por los bordes de ambas pulseras.

―Es para ti y el bebé... para que todo el tiempo estén conectados... o algo así, según me dijeron son mágicas y que si uno se siente mal el otro lo sabrá del inmediato.

―Son muy bonitas... ―susurro Levy poniéndose una en su muñeca derecha.

El gremio había quedado en silencio, es decir Natsu, _su_ Natsu, _él_ Natsu de Fairy Tail regalando algo tan emotivo y con seriedad.

Y él Natsu de Fairy Tail noto la situación con ira y los ojos en blanco.

―¡Qué! ¡No puedo regalar algo sin que me queden viendo como un insecto raro! ―grito cabreado con todo el mundo lanzando fuego por la boca (literalmente por supuesto), quemando las estrellas colgadas en techo y llevándose a traer parte de unos manteles.

―¡Mira lo que ocasionaste idiota! ―Gray lo pateo fuertemente y Natsu salio disparado donde una distante Erza disfrutaba de rebanabas y rebanadas de pastel de fresa, y para su mala fortuna cayo redondito en el ya no tan hermoso pastel de tres pisos.

Erza se cabreó.

Elfman gritó.

Natsu corrió.

Gray ataco.

Y pues...

La batalla comenzó.

Levy consolaba a Mirajane que lloraba en la barra conteniendo las ganas de matar a medio mundo con su _"Satan Soul"_, diciéndole que le había encantado todo y que ya no se preocupara más.

* * *

¡Review si piensas que Mirajane debio haber sacado su Satan soul!


	11. Ventanas que dudan

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Y pues que decirles, que ya empieza a mostrarse un poco el angst. *Huye*****

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Ventanas que dudan**

_No mires a la ventana cariño_

_todo esta incendiándose_

**...**

Para Gajeel Levy era su propio duendecillo de la felicidad. (Hubiera dicho ángel, pero pensó que no había manera en que hubiera un ángel tan enano).

Le encantaba verla, sus sonrisas brillantes, sus ojos infantiles y redondos, como canicas de caramelo, le gustaba que tomara sus gruesos libros y le leyera cosas a las cuales no le ponía atención (y la verdad es que si hacía el intento no podía entender más del cincuenta por ciento de las palabras), solo veía a los labios moverse y terminaba muchas veces por dormirse ni siquiera bien terminado el primer capitulo.

Y aunque le irritaba muchas cosas de estar _"enamorado"_ (el solo pronunciar o pensar la palabra le hacía sentir que tenía leche podrida en la garganta). Le deleitaba tener a esa pequeña mujer a su lado.

Pero había algo que incomodaba.

El factor que esperara un hijo, un hijo que no era suyo.

No es que le afectara en gran manera, Gajeel era de mente sencilla, puesto unos días antes que Levy soltara _"la bomba" _ya tenía más o menos claro que quería estar con ella, pero lo que lo había impulsado fue el comentario de su gato un día anterior a ese echo.

"_¿Por que te molesta que te guste?, a este paso todos creerán que tiras para otro lado."_

Si eso había sido suficiente, le gustaba, quería estar con ella, punto. No se mortificaría más.

De cualquier forma, si había decidido estar con Levy era con ella y todo lo que conlleva. Como bien le había dicho su gato _"el paquete completo"._

Se rasco la cabeza. ¿No era tan fácil como aparentaba ser, verdad?

Él no tenía sueños o aspiraciones muy complejas, es más si nunca se hubiera tragado su orgullo y hubiera aceptado el hecho que _"le gustaba la enana" _no tendría muy claro que haría ahorita (además de pelear, comer hierro y platicar con su gato)_. _

Pero ahora se enfrentaba ante la posibilidad de una paternidad prematura, y eso no se veía muy bien antes sus ojos.

¿Como podría ser él un padre?. Por el amor a Mavis, ¡Él era un ex-asesino casi psicópata de un gremio con un maestro y miembros aún más dementes! y ahora se encontraba ahí.

Viendo el gran estomago de su hijo postizo mientras su madre comía el helado de mango sin consideración.

Clavo sus pupilas al gran desastre que se cargaba la pequeña en la cara.

"_Jodidamente adorable"_

Y es que desde que tenía a su gato, en él había despertado ese lado reprimido tal vez inconscientemente de gustarle las cosas _"Pequeñas"_, o _"Moe"_, esa extraña (a su parecer fea y asquerosa) palabra que definía su _"placer culposo"_ por todas esas cosas simplemente; _"Jodidamente adorables"._

Como Levy, con sus mechones y mejillas manchadas de la cremosa sustancia.

―Hey, mira como comes enana, el helado no saldrá volando. ―Se acerco inclinando su torso en la mesa redonda de esa cafetería de Magnolia. (La misma donde Levy le contó su ya no tan secreto a Lucy mucho tiempo atrás).

Le paso el pulgar cerca de los labios y río al notar el profundo carmín impregnado en las mejillas de la chica.

―Nunca se sabe, mejor aprovecho y compro otro ―exclamo la maga aun sonrojada por lo ocurrido dejando el vaso vació en la mesa.

―Nada de eso, ¿sabes que es el tercero que llevas en el día?, a este paso el pequeño renacuajo saldrá con cara de helado ―dijo haciendo que Levy inflara sus mejillas indignada y cruzando sus brazos encima de su gran estomago.

―No te metas con el postre de una mujer, y menos si esta embarazada.

―Lo haré por que es _mi mujer,_ y precisamente por que esta embarazada.

Levy infló las mejillas.

Gajeel cruzo los brazos.

Y la pelea con los ojos empezó, como solían hacer.

Oh, pero Levy tenía un arma. Un arma mejor que su escritura solida de cualquier clase.

(Oh si, Levy era **mala**, con_ "M"_ mayúscula)

Lagrimas.

Y pues Gajeel no tuvo otra que comprar ese estúpido y ridículamente caro helado de mango.

Lección aprendida: No te metas con el postre de una mujer embarazada.

O te ira mal.

Y a tu bolsillo también.

**…**

―¡Gracias por los helados estuvieron muy ricos! ―Si hubiera sido otra persona, Gajeel ya hubiera contestado cínicamente y rodando los ojos con nada menos que ira contenida, pero no.

―De nada, como sea, mejor descansa que el pequeño renacuajo tiene que formarse aún más.

Levy asintió, pensando en que Gajeel se preocupaba mucho por ella y por su hijo no nato, soltó una risilla traviesa, ¿Gajeel preocupado por alguien que no fuera él o su gato?.

Cuando lo conoció la primera vez, solo pudo evocar el dolor y ojos de sangre.

Pero ahora eso estaba enterrado bajo tierra para ambos.

Gajeel estaba a punto de irse, pero decidió mirar a Levy un rato más.

Y una de las peores ideas de las que jamás pudo tener surgió en su cabeza con un sonido parecido a un _"pop"_.

―Oye, sabes qué, creo que hoy quiero jugar con Titania al gato y al ratón, además Lily se puede cuidar solo.

Si Gajeel decidió quedarse a pasar la noche con su pequeña duendecilla de la felicidad.

Lo malo, es que no sabría que esa felicidad se le acabaría en unas horas.

De la peor manera.

**…**

―¡Gajeel! ―Levy ahogo un grito entre risitas.

―¿Quieres que Titania venga y me degollé? ―pregunto usando un tono divertido, siguiendo a lo suyo.

―Es tú culpa por ser tan desesperado ―exclamo soltando un suspiro.

―Oye que no es fácil en tu estado y no te muevas.

―De acuerdo.

Gajeel se encontraba _tratando, _si tratando, de hacer un retrato de cuerpo entero con macarrones de su bello ángel enano (al final pensó que si había gatos con alas, ¿Como no podría haber ángeles de baja estatura?). En el suelo con las piernas cruzadas alzaba la vista donde Levy se encontraba sentada sonriendo con ternura y con maldad manchando sus comisuras.

Pero la verdad es que era una reverenda porquería, el pegamento liquido estaba todo regado por el cartón y los macarrones de la nariz se juntaban de forma ridícula con los de la boca, además que el cuerpo no parecía tener una forma decente.

―Ah, ¡Esto es una mierda! ―declaro derrotado dejando a un lado la placa de cartón, reflexionando como había sido embaucado para terminar haciendo algo tan ridículo.

―Oye tú me dijiste que querías hacer algo _"divertido" _―Las risas de Levy eran tan altas que parecían tomar forma de mariposas traviesas y escaparse por la ventana para regarse por todo Magnolia.

Gajeel bufo llevando una mano a su mentón aparentando molestia. Si bueno el había dicho algo _"divertido"_ pero lo dijo con ese _tono _de: _"una buena sesión de besos por favor"._

Pero no le funciono. ¿Por que su chica tenía que ser tan lista y mañosa?

―Bueno, para que veas que si estoy agradecida por los helados... ―Levy se levanto torpemente de la cama y se inclino levemente para depositar un delicado beso a Gajeel, el cual no desaprovecho y lo hizo un poco más largo de lo que la pequeña chica tenía planeado.

―¿No se antoja otro helado?, mira que por mi si el renacuajo sale con cara de mango helado no hay problema.

―¿Enserio?

―Si pero me agradeces _muy bien_ por cada uno.

Levy se llevo un dedo a los labios con expresión dudosa.

―Es un trato entonces Gajeel Redfox.

Llevo su mano a la de él agitándola, pensando con crueldad en que a las 2:00 am se le antojaría precisamente el suculento postre.

**…**

Gajeel hablaba de cualquier cosa al azar en ese momento con Levy, estaba tan relajado acostado a su lado que si incluso Erza con una armadura sacada del mismo infierno podría sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Levy estaba igual o peor, acariciando su vientre.

―Entonces para cuando nacerá el pequeño renacuajo. ―Levy rodó los ojos.

―Deja de decirle así, ¿sabes que ahora por tu culpa imagino a mi bebé con cara de helado y cuerpo de renacuajo?, no es un bebé bonito déjame decirte. ―Gajeel río maliciosamente.

―Ya, como te imaginas que saldrá entonces, si no es con aspecto a mango no se me ocurre nada. ―El comentario sobresalto a la mente de Levy con los recuerdos de cuando Natsu le pregunto algo similar.

Se puso algo tensa y Gajeel lo notó para su desgracia, pero esperó a que ella hablara primero.

―Bueno, no se, no me preocupa mucho su aspecto o de que sexo sea... ―Trago aire y espero un poco para volver a hablar .―Con que nazca sano y este bien es más que suficiente para mí.

Gajeel clavo su mirada en la chica. Y pensó, pensaba, que era tiempo de preguntarle sobre _él._ Del idiota (y mil insultos más) que era el padre del hijo que esperaba Levy.

―¿Él sabe? ―Levy no necesitaba que le explicara a que se refería, bajo su mirada estrechando sus ojos sutilmente.

―Si...

―Dime algo... ¿Como sucedieron las cosas?, quiero decir, si ahora seré el padre de ese niño necesito saberlo ―Levy abrió los ojos en shock.

―¿El padre?

―Si, quiero decir, ¿no es obvio?, él no se preocupa por ti o por su hi...

―¡Si lo hace! ―La exclamación de Levy pasmo a Gajeel. Ella se puso nerviosa y se maldijo a su misma.

―¿De qué hablas?, ¿te ves con él a escondidas o algo así? ―De repente el ambiente se tenso, Gajeel levanto el torso y miraba fijamente a la chica esperando una respuesta coherente por él cual no debería cabrearse, saltar por la ventana e irse.

―Bueno...no-no precisamente ―susurro con miedo.

―¿Entonces?, Levy te juro que no voy a permitir que ese idiota se acerque a ti nunca más. ―La voz de Gajeel era pesada y destrozaba la imagen de Natsu en mil pedazos en la mente de Levy alterándola.

―¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué te da derecho a ti de decidir eso?! ―La voz exaltada de Levy choco con las paredes.

Gajeel clavo sus iris contraídas en la chica para luego desaparecer por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo.

―¿Levy? ¿Todo en orden? escuche que gritaste―La voz de Erza detrás de la puerta le dio la respuesta a la chica de cabellos azules del porque de la fuga tan repentina de Gajeel.

―Si no pasa nada, es que tuve un mal sueño, pero ya estoy bien. ―La ágil y convincente mentira tranquilizo a la pelirroja que se despidió con un _"de acuerdo, cualquier cosa avísame, descansa"_.

―Si, igual descansa.

Pronunciando esas palabras la ventana se abrió con cautela y una sombra negra se adentro de nuevo a la habitación.

―Rayos, te juro que un día te sacare de aquí, he perdido las cuentas de mis posibles muertes por infarto o paliza por culpa de la Titania ―comento ya más relajado, al parecer la intervención de la mujer de armaduras había sido irónicamente oportuna.

Levy no le respondió, inclino la mirada angustiada. Apretó sus nudillos entre las sabanas durazno.

―Te diré... como pasó.

* * *

Review, amenazas de bombas en mi casa o asesinato igual son bien recibidas *smile*

bye-bye.


	12. Los relojes también tienen pesadillas

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: ***Se entierra bajo la arena por este capitulo*

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Los relojes también tienen pesadillas**

_Y el segundero marcaba su muerte_

_como una mentira tardía_

**...**

Gajeel miraba a la ventana donde el cielo sin luna se alzaba regodeándose de su oscuridad penetrante.

Levy dormía acurrucada cerca de él después de contarle todo sin interrupciones y con lagrimones corriendo en sus mejillas; al final el cansancio termino por consumirla.

Gajeel analizaba el relato, entendió algo como _"por culpa del alcohol terminamos así"_, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos lo planeo, qué solo fue un _"error"_ pero según Levy _él_ si estaba atento por su futuro hijo, solo que no era fácil y que habían acordado que después de nacido el bebé él se mostraría.

Qué ella misma no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero que tenía claro que no podría impedir a su hijo estar con su padre y viceversa.

Para Gajeel era mucha información y su cabeza lo amenazaba con una migraña si pensaba más las cosas, aun así había algo que no cuadraba, como una espina en el dedo gordo del pie le molestaba el motivo por el cual el padre no se daba a conocer.

¿Podría ser alguien del gremio tal vez?

No... ¿No podría ser cierto?

¿O sí?

Ah, mejor dormiría.

**...**

Natsu rara vez soñaba, el mundo de los sueños no era un lugar muy explorado por él.

Pero cuando Natsu soñaba y dejaba atrás al solo recordar una película negra después de abrir los parpados. El mundo era otro.

Soñaba con cientos de Happy trayéndole comida incendiada, con cientos de pueblos sin alcaldes a los cuales destruir y a sirvientes con las caras de Gray, Gajeel o Laxus que contestaban _"aye"_ a cada petición.

Pero aveces, y solo aveces.

Natsu soñaba con Lucy, miraba la delicada figura femenina que corría, sonriendo con cariño y calidez. Veía como Lucy con su vestido de nubes rosas comía estrellas y bailaba sobre desiertos brillantes. Y él se dedicaba solo a observarla, admirando su belleza embelesado; para después despertar con un grito y una patada/cachetada del infierno y descubrir que la cama donde estaba no era la suya y que la almohada o Happy que abrazaba era en realidad el estomago de Lucy.

Esos era los sueños favoritos de Natsu. Y aunque pensaba que eran raros no le daba mayor importancia, a su juicio era mejor soñar una cosa que sonaba tan poética (y eso estaba tan mal y jodidamente cursi a su parecer) que a Erza y su armadura del rey de mar o a Gray ganándole en alguna cosa.

Y más ahora que la rubia había aceptado salir con él, le llenaba de felicidad saber que era de ella y ella de él, y soñaba repitiendo los besos que la sonrojada chica le daba.

Por eso Natsu no estaba familiarizado con las pesadillas.

Solo había tenido unas cuantas, le sobrarían dedos de una mano si las contaba y la única que recordaba era una de pequeño, el día después que Igneel se fue. Una que fue oscura y tan dolorosa que lloro desconsolado y solo durante días, pesándole el recuerdo de Igneel a cada instante.

Era por eso que cuando Natsu se levanto de golpe, con el corazón palpitando en la boca, con los dientes temblando con locura, con sudor como hielo escurriendo por su rostro y cuerpo, y con el sentimientos del terror más lóbrego palpable en sus ojos.

Supo que en efecto había tenido una pesadilla.

Recordaba cada momento el pánico que tuvo en los horrores vividos en su mente segundos antes, podía jurar que eran reales y tangibles.

Trato de controlar su respiración, sentía a sus pulmones hincharse con dolor en su pecho.

Sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama, arrastrando las percudidas sabanas y corrió.

Corrió sin más.

Natsu salio de su casa dejándola abierta, sin preocuparse que Happy durmiera en la esquina enroscado sin idea de la angustia que impactaba a Natsu en ese momento.

Las sombras de la calle parecían querer engullirlo, quererselo comer enterito, de la cabeza a los pies, sin dejar un hueso de su victima.

Sin luna sobre su cabeza todo parecía más confuso para él. Pero sabía a donde ir, su cabeza solo repetía un nombre. Alto y claro.

Y corrió como nunca lo había echo.

Para llegar a su destino.

Llego confundido y agitado, respirando aceleradamente, entonces abrió la ventana de jalón. Sin importarle si se despertaba, si se daba cuenta.

Solo quería saber que había sido una pesadilla y no la realidad.

Que las imágenes nítidas que seguían circulando en su cabeza solo eran una cruel fantasía.

Asegurarse que estaba bien, que la sangre no corría por sus mejillas, que su corazón aun tenia latidos, que su piel no estaba sin color, que su rostro seguía teniendo luz y que sus ojos seguían brillando.

Que su hijo no había muerto junto con ella.

Y el ruido no fue suficiente para despertar a Levy, que dormía profundamente.

Pero si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Gajeel.

Natsu en su desesperación no capto la esencia de Gajeel. Y ahora los ojos del color de la sangre (justo como la que acababa de ver en el cuerpo de Levy) lo miraban con las pupilas contraídas.

Y fue silencio.

Natsu quiso gritarse lo idiota que había sido. Entender porque había corrido como lo había echo, el porque de haber entrado a la habitación de Levy sin más, porque Levy estaba embarazada, porque Igneel lo abandonó.

Mas no obtuvo respuesta a nada.

―¿Qué haces aquí Salamander? ―pregunto Gajeel sin despegar sus ojos de Natsu que seguía en la ventana. Su voz era demandante y el único echo del porque no gritaba era la pequeña durmiendo a su lado.

Natsu no dijo nada, estaba con la garganta reseca. Incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente en ese momento.

Las iris de Gajeel se clavaron en las de Natsu.

Y fue entonces cuando Gajeel entendió todo.

El regalo quemado, las miradas fugaces, el hecho de que Natsu le preguntara aquella vez _"¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras un hijo de la nada?", _porque el día siguiente Levy revelo todo, y también el que Levy no dijera quien era el padre.

―Tú...

Lo siguiente que sintió Natsu fue un barra de metal en su cuello y a su espalda impactarse contra la dura tierra.

―¡TU ERES EL MALDITO PADRE! ¿!VERDAD?! ―La ira de Gajeel se resentía en sus venas, con la sangre circulando a mil por hora.

―¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO SABES NADA! ―Natsu sintió como el tubo pretendía atravesar la piel de su cuello, llevo ambas manos con fuego al tubo de hierro.

―¿¡ESO ES UN MALDITO SÍ ENTONCES SALAMANDER!? ―Gajeel no aguanto más y retiro su brazo de hierro, puesto que el fuego quería derretirlo.

―¡SÍ! ¿¡TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA IMBÉCIL!? ―Natsu sin importarle el dolor creciente en su cuerpo se paro. Ambos dragones parecían explotar en cualquier momento.

Gajeel hizo puños sus manos a esa contestación. ¿Acaso Natsu era tan descarado?.

No lo perdonaría.

Quería ver el cuerpo de ese idiota bajo tierra, lejos de Levy y del bebé.

―¡Que están haciendo par de imbéciles! ―La voz de Erza se escuchó como un eco lejano, venía en pijama corriendo junto con Evergreen, Mirajane, Juvia y las demás chicas desconcertadas por lo que veían.

Pero ninguno contesto y empuñaron las manos para el próximo ataque.

―¡DETENGANSE!

La agonizante voz fue escuchada, pero no fue obedecida.

Levy veía horrorizada la escena desde la destrozada ventana, era peor de lo que había imaginado nunca.

Erza agarro a Natsu después del tremendo golpe que Gajeel había proporcionado en su antebrazo derecho dejándolo mallugado. En cambio Gajeel escurría sangre de la parte izquierda de la cara.

Gajeel por su parte era retenido por Mirajane y Juvia.

―¿¡Se puede saber que demonios tienen en la maldita cabeza?! ―Decir que Erza estaba cabreada era poco.

―¡SUÉLTENME MALDITA SEA! ―Esa era la voz de Gajeel que seguía furioso. Se revolvía entre los brazos del _"Satan soul"_ de Mirajane y el acuoso de Juvia.

Natsu solo gruñía y miraba con furia al Redfox entre los brazos de una de las tantas armaduras de Erza.

―¡Se calman! ¡Que esté no es lugar para sus jueguitos! ―exclamo la Scarlet, sospechando claramente el porque de la pelea. Se tenso un poco.

Natsu miro a la ventana notando a Levy petrificada, _"Mierda así no quería que sucedieran las cosas"._

―¡NO ES UN PUTO JUEGO, ESTÉ IDIOTA EMBARAZO A LEVY! ―Gajeel no midió sus palabras.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

A Levy le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus rodillas fallaron y cayo, sintiendo un dolor increíble en la parte baja del vientre, se llevo ambas manos y rodeo su estomago. El aire empezaba a faltarle y la vista a fallarle.

Natsu fue el único que se percato.

Sintió como su pesadilla se volvía realidad.

Las lagrimas de ambos.

Los gritos de él

Y la sangre de Levy.

―¡LEVY!

**…**

En la sala del hospital la mayoría del gremio se encontraba en silencio, faltaban solo aquellos que se encontraban de misión.

La ansiedad y la tensión eran palpables en el aire, podrías cortarla con una navaja si quisieras.

No esta más de decir que todos se enteraron del motivo de la pelea entre ambos magos (dejándolos absortos y claramente confundidos), algunos quisieron hablar con ellos; como la pequeña Wendy, que le dolía algo así, pues los veía como hermanos, pero Charle se lo impidió diciendo que dejara pasar un poco el tiempo.

Cana y Elfman detenían a Jet y Droy que querían matar (aunque era muy poco probable que pasara) a ambos dragones.

Erza y Mirajane se contenían de lo mismo.

La sala era inundada de una pesadez incomodidad, las paredes blancas parecían ser grises por la situación y el olor a alcohol le añadía un poco de ambiente tétrico al asunto.

―Juro que no-no los perdonare si algo le pasa a Levy o su bebé. ―La voz entrecortada por sollozos pertenecía a una Lucy alterada, que era consolada por Juvia y más escasamente por Gray.

Gajeel y Natsu estaban sentados con la cabeza baja, con las manos empuñadas y con el corazón comprimido.

Con sus mentes en blanco, queriendo regresar el tiempo.

Pantherlily se ubicaba en medio de ambos, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria. Su puesto era una linea de fuego, y aunque sabía que en cualquier momento alguno podía detonar, las caras tan largas que se cargaban lo hacían dudarlo.

Y no los culpaba (bueno la verdad es que bastante), pues por ellos ahora Levy se encontraba en el quirófano con una cesárea de emergencia.

Ambos querían decir algo, pero sus gargantas estaban secas, como desiertos, podían sentir casi la arena entre sus dientes y no era agradable.

El reloj de manecillas, hacía un tic-tac molesto, marcaba cada segundo.

Y cada segundo tenía un símil con la eternidad.

El segundero rojo avanzaba con languidez y pereza.

_Tic-tac_

Sentían que no podrían esperar más.

_Tic-tac_

Que se partían en dos.

_Tic-tac_

Se morían.

_Tic-tac_

* * *

*****Sonrisa maléfica*

Ya se soy mala como el colesterol en la sangre (?)

¿Review?


	13. Esperanzas comestibles

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Espero sigan leyendo hasta este punto, si es así, abrazos.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Esperanzas comestibles**

_Y la esperanza de un mañana_

_sacia al alma en desgracia_

**... **

Era como sí...

Joder.

En su vida se habían sentido tan aliviados.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos.

Cuando ese medico salió y dijo que Levy McGarden estaba algo cansada pero recuperándose de la anestesia general, media culpa salio disparada de sus cuerpos.

Pero lo mejor fue escuchar que él bebé estaba sano. Vivo. Sano, y que era niño. Que pasaría un día o unas horas en la incubadora solo por observación.

Natsu no pudo evitarlo, unas lagrimas se asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos. Las presiono con una mano, guardándolas en su parpado inferior. Junto con la inmensa sonrisa en la cuales sus colmillos se asomaban.

Todo el ambiente se relajo con soltura, incluso se escuchaban alguna risilla y se veían sonrisas.

Gajeel estaba tan feliz que abrazo a su gato.

Lucy ni siquiera estaba, pues ya andaba preguntando a que hora podría pasar a ver a la madre y al bebé.

Evergreen platicaba con las chicas de que manera podrían impedir que el llanto del pequeño niño atravesara las paredes.

Juvia abrazaba firmemente el brazo de Gray y él la dejaba ser, puesto que estaba tan contento por que su amiga y su hijo estuvieran bien. (Además que la cercanía de la chica lo relajaba, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca claro).

Elfman decía que era de hombres _"tener un bebé sano"_ y Lissana le explicaba que ni una realidad alterna los hombres podrían tener bebes, y a lado de ellos Cana incitaba a todos a tomar para celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro del gremio. (Sin importarle las miradas de las enfermeras de un claro _"¡Es un hospital por Dios!")._

Todos estaban inmensamente felices, y no era de menos.

Un pequeño niño había nacido.

**...**

Lucy les explico que Levy no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, y que solo podían pasar de dos en dos para no alterar a la madre.

Y luego dirijo sus grandes orbes a Natsu.

―Tu eres el padre, así que solo a ti te permiten ver al bebé en la incubadora... ¿Quieres verlo? ―pregunto notando como todos los ojos se clavaban en Natsu, expectantes.

Esperando que haría, unos parecían alentarlo, otros parecían decirle que no fuera.

―Sí... si quiero. ―respondió firme.

Y dirigió sus pasos a Lucy y a la enfermera que los guiaría.

**...**

La primera vez que vio a su hijo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Lo vio a través de esa placa de acrílico donde dormía plácidamente, con sus manitas echas puños.

Llevo una mano a la incubadora cubriéndola con algo de cuidado.

Quería tocar esos pocos cabellos claros y azules que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y saber lo suave de la piel rosada.

Parecía una mentira pero ahí estaba la prueba de lo verdadero de lo situación.

Y por un lado sentía sus huesos quebrarse debido al peso de la responsabilidad, pero por otro, solo pensaba en que quería amar a ese pequeño ser con todo lo que pudiera, ya lo hacía de alguna forma. Pero Natsu sonreía imaginando en como hacer que aprendería a pronunciar sus comidas favoritas, en cantarle lo mismo que Igneel y tirarlo al aire para luego atraparlo con dicha.

―Es tan pequeño... ―susurro así mismo, con una gran sonrisa.

Pareciera que el bebé lo escucho pues movió su boca simulando un gran bostezo, Natsu se limpio las lagrimas.

―¿Quieres que sea tu papá? ¿Eh pequeño? ―Presiono ambas manos en el plástico que lo separaba de su hijo y lo miro fijamente.

¿Merecía ser padre de ese bebé?, no estuvo muy atento de él, apenas y sabía que tenía ocho meses gracias a Levy, de hecho todo lo que sabia, era gracias a Levy o Lucy.

Pero, de alguna forma, aunque no fueran las mejores circunstancias, si de algo estaba seguro es que ese bebé, _su hijo_ (sonaba tan raro incluso en su mente) siempre podría contar con él.

**Siempre.**

**…**

Unas horas después Lucy miraba con puro amor la escena.

Levy sostenía entre las mantas al pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

―Es muy bonito Levy-chan. ―Se acerco para ver mejor al bebé, con su remolinado cabello azul claro, con su piel rosada y su pecho que se inflaba de aire cuando respiraba quedamente.

―¿Verdad que sí? ―Levy le sonrió con tranquilidad y un aire de amor de madre que Lucy no alcanzaba a comprender.

Lucy sintió ganas de llorar por felicidad pero también... ¿Podría quitarle ella su padre a ese niño?.

¿Sería justo?

―Se lo que piensas... no le vas a quitar a su padre. ¿Como puedes pensar eso? ―La ligereza de la voz de Levy era notable, la rubia se pasmo con esas palabras, ¿acaso era tan transparente?

―Bueno... yo.

―En todo caso, sería yo quien lo aleja de él... pero no es mi intención, él podrá ver a Natsu cuando quiera y también Natsu podrá verlo cuando quiera. ―Levy hizo una pausa ligera y toco cuidadosamente la frente del recién nacido. ―Tengo miedo te seré sincera... pero contigo, con Gajeel... e inclusive con Natsu a mi lado siento que puedo lograrlo

―Por supuesto que puedes Levy-chan ―hablo la rubia dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la madre primeriza que la recibió con gusto.

―Si... seras un bebé muy afortunado, tendrás una madre y un padre postizo. ¿Qué te parece?

Lucy río quedamente con Levy.

―Sí, tendrá el doble de todo el pequeño.

―Sí, doble de amor y de regalos.

Volvieron a reír.

**…**

Gajeel entro al cuarto para encontrarse con el pequeño renacuajo ocupando su lugar entre los brazos de Levy, la mirada vidriosa de la pequeña madre demostraba lo inmensamente feliz que estaba. (Y no era para menos; pensó).

―Hola. ―Dio un saludo dudoso acercándose a la maga.

―Mira bebé, es tu papá postizo. ―Gajeel supo entonces que no estaba enojada con él.

―Hola pequeño renacuajo ―dijo inclinándose un poco para verlo mejor―. Vaya que eres pequeño, como tu mamá.

―Te dije que sería niño.

―No, la tabla te dijo que sería niño.

Levy rio ligeramente y Gajeel la observo fijamente, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

―Lo siento. ―Pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

―Tú primero. ―Volvieron a hablar.

Gajeel cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos. ―De acuerdo, yo primero. ―Gajeel agarro una silla abandonada en una de las esquinas y la puso cerca de donde Levy, al revés, sentándose recargando su pecho en el respaldo y su barbilla de igual forma.

―Perdón por ser un idiota, se que no debí haber dicho... a bueno toda esa bola de ridiculeces, de él padre... bueno de Salamander y eso, además no debí haberlo golpearlo, bueno...¡Carajo! ¡Si debía! ¡Por Mavis!

Levy le dio una mirada de reproche, Gajeel gruño bajito.

―Bueno no debí... darle tan poco.

―Gajeel...

―De acuerdo, no debí golpearlo, solo fue el momento, es que él no había dado la cara y ah, bueno ya no importa, el punto es que estas bien y el pequeño renacuajo igual...

Gajeel medio escondió su cara entre su antebrazo, con ayuda del respaldo metálico y frío.

―Y no sabes cuanto me alegro por eso... Levy. ―La voz salio aplastada, pero Levy sintió la misma sinceridad como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro, cinco o seis vientos.

―Gajeel... eres ―Levy se ahogaba con sus lagrimas, nunca creyó que ese hombre se ablandara tanto por ella.

―Ya, tranquila, espantaras al renacuajo. ―Él limpio sus lagrimas con un pulgar, sintiendo la piel tersa de la chica. Levy se sereno con su toque.

―Perdón por no decirte antes que Natsu es el padre, tú sabes que las cosas no pasaron por que quisiéramos.

―Si, bueno yo...―Pero el llanto del pequeño bebé los paro a ambos, Gajeel miro con desconcierto al niño que lloraba, emitiendo un ruido fuerte y perturbador con la boca.

―Creo que tiene hambre. ―dijo Levy mientras Gajeel miraba entre una mezcla de fascinación e intriga como el pequeño se alimentaba de su madre.

―Parece... parece doloroso ―comento

―Un poco, pero se pondrá peor cuando tenga dientes. ―La conversación le daba un aire a un viejo _Déjà vu._

_―¿Y si saca colmillos?._

_―No, no me lo recuerdes._

**...**

El tiempo de Natsu por fin había llegado, sostenía al pequeño bebé con cuidado, extrañamente le daba algo de pánico hacerlo.

―¿Entonces?

―No se... la verdad no lo había pensado.

―Yo un par de veces, pero nada serio.

―Bueno pues es hora de decidir... ¿No? ―dijo el de cabellos rosa a la madre que descansaba en la dura cama de hospital.

―Si, elige tú, porque yo solo pienso en Igneel, Natsu o Salamander ―Levy rodó los ojos, Natsu jugaba con el cabello de su hijo enredándolo ligeramente.

―De acuerdo, cualquier cosa sera mejor que Salamander ten por seguro. ―Se llevo un dedo al mentón ignorando la mala mirada del padre de su hijo y el susurro de:_ "A Igneel y a mí nos dicen así..." _

―¿Que te parece Kibou?

―¿Kibou?

―Sí, significa _"esperanza"_, me parece que se adecua bien... ¿No crees? ―exclamo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por Natsu, que ahora jugaba con los deditos del niño.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestiono sonriendo de manera cómica al niño que movía quedamente sus manos, atrapando por puro reflejo los dedos de Natsu.

―Cuando supe que estaba embarazada de él, aún después de todo lo que pensaba y las circunstancias, siempre tuve la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, aveces parecía desvanecerse... y casi invisible, pero estoy segura que ahí estaba.

Natsu alzo la mirada, miró a Levy que cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza de lado suspirando profundamente.

Y la paz lo invadió por completo, sin permiso.

Como al niño en su pecho.

―Sera Kibou entonces... **_Kibou Dragneel_**.

* * *

¿Review? Aunque dije que solo serían tres o cuatro capítulos más y ahora son seis más.

Bueno aclaración el bebé nacio por la semana 36 ya casi a termino. Por eso la incubadora. Y pues tampoco soy medico así que si hay incoherencia perdón.

*huye*


	14. Los errores de 15 minutos

**Titulo: **Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

**Sinopsis: **Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el echo de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

**Clasificación: **T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

**Nota de autora: **Si mis queridos niños, termino, no puedo alargarla más. Disfruten este capitulo, pero tranquilos que igual habrá un pequeño epilogo contando una historia de fantasía... luego sabrán a cual me refiero.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

* * *

**Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la felicidad**

___Sonríe_

___Todo saldrá bien_

_Inclusive____ un error_

**...**

―¡Felicidades Kibou! ―El grito era sonoro y dirigido al niño de mirada profunda como dos mares, con sus ojos color miel que miraban al mundo siempre expectante por algo más.

―Bebé, ¡alégrate! ―Levy le picaba la mejilla a Kibou que solo miraba a todos con sus pupilas en un modo de aburrimiento.

―No te preocupes Levy-chan, ya se le pasara. ―Esa fue Lucy que se acercaba a la madre.

―Eso te pasa por dejarlo mucho tiempo con Gajeel, ya se le pego la amargura ―exclamo Cana que tomaba de su botella de vino favorito _"Por ser ocasión especial" _cerca de las mejores amigas.

Gajeel solo cruzo los brazos molesto, ¿no tenía la culpa o sí?, se rasco la cabeza, luego le preguntaría a Lily.

―¡Kibou-chan! ―Era la voz de Juvia que lo llamaba, el niño sonrió solo de verla.

―Juvia ―pronunció en su voz infantil alzando sus manos a la joven que se encantaba con el niño de cabellos azules claros.

Levy dejo al niño al suelo y este empezó a caminar, Juvia se agachó y lo recogió abrazándolo fuertemente, alejándose con él junto con algunas chicas más del gremio que se fascinaban con el ya no tan bebé.

Levy soltó un suspiro.

―Esta maravillado con Juvia ¿No es así Levy-chan? ―exclamo Lucy apoyándose en la mesa de regalos por el segundo año de vida de Kibou.

―Sí, no se por qué, bueno se que no la prefiere por encima de mí, pero si por encima de Natsu o Gajeel e incluso tú ―Levy se sentó en la mesa relajándose un poco.

―Esa mujer deprimente lo tiene hechizado ―Gajeel se situó junto a Levy y Lucy, ambas con las manos en la mejillas queriendo descifrar el por qué del asunto.

―Yo digo que es por sus ojos, tal vez le recuerdan a los suyos ―habló la madre observando desde lejos a su hijo y lo cómodo que se encontraba con Juvia.

―Yo digo que es porque le gusta simplemente. ―Fue la opinión de Lucy.

―Yo digo que es porque...

**¡PUM!**, parecido a una explosión repentina se escucho desde la puerta.

―¡KIBOU! ¡YA LLEGUE! ¡TRAJE TU REGALO! ―El inmenso grito abrió los ojos de todos como platos reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

―¡También tu tío Gray te trajo algo! ―Lo secundo gray entrando justo después de Natsu.

―¡Aye! ¡Yo te traje un pescado! ―Ese fue Happy con un pescado envuelto en papel de regalo entre sus brazos que fue arrebatado por Lily diciéndole que a nadie en su sano juicio le regalaría pescado a un niño... que mejor se lo comían entre ambos y invitaban a Charle. (Happy no pudo rechazar lo ultimo).

Kibou escucho los gritos y sonrío más profundo, le indico a Juvia con la mirada que quería ver a su padre y a su tío favorito.

―Eres muy inteligente para tu edad Kibou y lindo, a Juvia le gustas mucho― Juvia lo llenaba de halagos, la verdad es que el niño le encantaba, pues sus ojos algo caídos y profundos le recordaban a Gray y el cabello azul a ella, así que soñaba que era hijo suyo y de su Gray-sama.

―¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira Kibou! ¡Te compre esto! ―Natsu saco de una caja una espada de juguete que parecía tan inofensiva a primera vista como un chupete. A Levy le pareció un lindo detalle.

Oh, pero no lo era.

―¡Nota lo que hace! ―Natsu presiono un botón de la empuñadura y fuego salio disparado de la espada, las llamas se reflejaban en los ojos del niño completamente maravillado.

Uno, dos...

―¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡No planeas darle eso a nuestro hijo! ¿!Verdad?! ―Levy se levanto en un nivel de indignación enorme (ese mismo que siempre tenía cuando veía a Natsu aventar a Kibou a diez metros encima de él y atraparlo con solo una mano).

―¿Por qué no?, siempre anda rodeado de libros ¡Debe tener más diversión!, a su edad ya debería saber que magia va a usar y...

―¡Pero nada! ¡Una espada de fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Piensa en la integrad de tu hijo por favor!

―¡Por eso mismo mujer! ¡No seas terca!

Gajeel y Lucy veían aburridos y con algo de pasmo la escena. Pasaba muchas veces, es que esos dos simplemente no se ponían de acuerdo.

―Oye coneja quieres bailar en mi presentación. ―Lucy suspiro.

―Sera mejor que escuchar a estos dos.

Y Kibou se entretenía con la espada de fuego por parte de Natsu y con la de hielo por parte de Gray. (Ignorando la discusión de sus padres)

En los brazos de Juvia claro.

**_…_**

―Papá aún no puedo creer que hayas destruido otra vez media ciudad con el tío Gray ―El niño de revoltosos, puntiagudos y esponjosos cabellos azules apoyaba su mentón en la coronilla de Natsu.

―Oye la mayor parte fue su culpa... yo solo queme la iglesia... y las siete casas siguientes ―comentó cerrando los ojos con una gota de sudor escurriendo en su mejilla.

Ambos paseaban por las calles de Magnolia, el pequeño llamado Kibou miraba con sus grandes ojos la ciudad encima de los hombros de Natsu.

La visitaba solo unas dos o tres veces por mes, cuando venía a ver a su padre. Pues vivía cerca en otra ciudad con su madre y Gajeel, debido a que Levy encontró trabajo en una editorial haciendo su sueño de ser editora de una revista realidad.

Aunque no dejaron el gremio. Siempre lo visitaban cada que podían y elegían misiones de igual forma.

―Estuve pensando en la historia de mamá y tuya ―Natsu alzo una ceja al escuchar eso.

―Aja y ¿qué con ello?

―¿En verdad fuiste tan tonto como para equivocarte de castillo?

Natsu río. Esa historia que se invento con Levy de como le explicarían a su hijo el porque estaban separados. (Bueno no es como si alguna vez estuvieron juntos).

Según la historia, Natsu era un caballero de tierras lejanas, un mago educado por el dragón de fuego (bueno eso no era del todo mentira); que había sido avisado de que una joven y bella princesa había sido secuestrada en la torre más alta de un castillo por un maligna bruja celosa de su hermosura.

Pero en el camino a rescatarla, fue atacado por unos alquimistas de hielo que servían a la bruja _"helada"_.

Peleo con ellos por un buen rato, pero hizo que se desviara de su camino, dejándolo confundido y sin muchas fuerzas. Natsu diviso un castillo, con una torre altísima alzándose entre su estructura de mármol blanco.

Para Natsu que no era muy bueno recordando los detalles de la misión, pensó que ese era el castillo, aunque dudo un poco al ver los huertos de mangos, ya que según si no mal recordaba los alrededores deberían estar llenos de plantíos de fresas, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Para cuando llego al castillo este era custodiado por dos guardias mediocres que pudo vencer fácilmente. Y si Natsu no mal recordaba tuvo que pelear contra la _"doncella de la lluvia"_ y contra la temible _"Demonio albina"._

Así que cuando Natsu llego al cuarto de la princesa, de lo cansado, agotado y lastimado que estaba ya ni siquiera se acordaba que la joven que tenía que salvar era custodiada por una bruja del hielo originalmente y que era rubia.

Se desmayo apenas pasando la puerta; y para cuando despertó era atendido por la pequeña princesa de hebras azules.

―Pero papá, enserio, ¿confundir el amarillo y el azul?, ¿no eres daltónico? ―comento el niño comiendo un algodón de azúcar, pues habían terminados sentados en el parque, con Natsu relatando otra vez la historia.

―Oye, déjame terminar... ¿Y que es daltónico? ―Kibou rodó los ojos y indico a su padre que continuara.

Siguiendo con el resumen. Levy se presento como la princesa del país de la tinta y mangos; Natsu se presento como el hijo de Igneel y _"el caballero de las tierras lejanas de fuego"_.

―Y entonces se casaron por equivocación, porque en realidad tu princesa era la tía Lucy y tú estabas con la de Gaje-kun.

―Exacto.

―Y luego se dieron cuenta de su error, cuando mamá fue reclamada por Gaje-kun, retándote a duelo por su princesa por que él no se quedaría con_ "La princesa coneja"_ que es la tía Lucy.

―Eso mismo.

―Y tú te negaste, pero que cuando viste a la tía Lucy te diste cuenta que ella era tu verdadero amor destinado y mamá pensaba lo mismo de Gaje-kun _"El caballero de las tierras cercanas de hierro", _Hijo del dragón Metallica_._

―Mejor no lo pudiste decir.

―Pero cuando todo eso paso, mamá ya estaba embarazada de mí, y entonces después de mucho pensar, decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse con sus verdaderas princesas, pero que los reinos unirían alianzas por mí, y que no se me ocultaría la verdad.

―Hijo ¿Por que eres tan listo?.

―Y al final estoy yo aquí, pensando en por que si Gaje-kun era de _"las tierras cercanas"_ no rescato a mamá antes y el como pudiste olvidar tan rápido las indicaciones y dudando que tengas una vista sana.

Natsu río y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo._ "Definitivamente saco la inteligencia de Levy" _pensó sintiendo alivio por lo mismo.

Kibou miro a su padre con una sonrisa, pensándolo no era del todo malo tener dos padres, y una tía que aveces era como una madre, siempre lo llenaban de regalos y de afectos. Además que era el hermano mayor de la pequeña Emily de cabellos rosas y de la pequeña Sofia de hebras azabaches.

―Papá de grande si tengo una princesa que rescatar me asegurare de anotar las instrucciones.

―Yo siempre le digo que anote que no te debe dejar comer dulces, pero nunca me hace caso y ahora mírate ―La voz sorprendió a los Dragneel, era Levy desde atrás de la banca con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara señalando con los ojos el algodón de azúcar que Kibou intento vanamente esconder.

―Vamos Levy, solo es uno... o tal vez el segundo. ―Natsu se rasco el cuello dudoso. Levy se sentó a lado de Kibou.

―¡Mamá!, pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana ―declaro dándole un afectuoso abrazo a su madre que se lo devolvió con el mismo placer.

―Bueno, nos adelantamos ya que todavía no tenemos el regalo para Estela que cumple años ―Natsu abrió la boca recordando que en efecto la pequeña hija de tres años de Gray y Juvia ya iba por su cuarto año.

―Oye Kibou por que no le compras a mamá un helado de mango y así no nos regaña ni a ti ni a mí ―Kibou asintió con la cabeza agarrando el dinero de la mano de su padre, corriendo a la cafetería aun vigente, esa donde sin saberlo, ochos años atrás su mamá le confeso a su tía lo de su embarazo.

Natsu y Levy vieron correr a su hijo, el tiempo avanzaba sin consideración.

Era ya tan grande, con su cabello revoltoso y azul que en el sol parecía verse violeta, con piernas largas y una inteligencia que dudaba que fuera de un niño de su edad.

―Vaya que ha crecido ―comento Natsu dirigiéndose a Levy.

―Si bastante, a este paso haber si logra que algún día Gajeel le deje de decir renacuajo.

―Lo dudo bastante, aun si mide dos metros.

Ambos rieron.

―Si... quien diría que aquel _error de quince minutos_ saldría tan bien. ―Fue el turno de hablar de Levy, levantando su mirada al cielo que estaba teñido en tonos naranjas.

―Bueno, se ha convertido en todo un acierto ¿Verdad? ―Natsu también levanto su mirada.

―No lo dudo ni un segundo.

Y no, nunca lo dudarían.

* * *

*Llora

*Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer esto.

Se que esta rara, llena de Occ, y demás.

Pero aún así gracias por aguantar a esta aprendiz de escritora.

Bye-bye

¡Nos leemos!


	15. EPÍLOGO: Un cuento de mangos y bufandas

******Titulo:**Los errores de 15 minutos llevan a la locura

******Sinopsis:**Para Lucy, la humeante taza de chocolate era perfecta, quitando el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del chico que amaba todo se encontraba en orden. (Levy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, Lucy/Natsu, y un desapercibido Gray/Juvia).

******Clasificación:**T (Aunque sigo pensando en cambiarla a M)

******Nota de autora:**** Por todo los conejos del mundo, ¿Enserio?, gente, llegue a los 38 reviews, gracias, *los apachurra*. ¡También gracias por los favoritos y follows! That. Al fin le dejo el epilogo/dulce a morir que prometí.**

******Aclaración:**No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y si, todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. (Solo la rara historia es mía)

**...**

***********Nota ex****tra: ** Estuve volviendo a leer mi historia... AND GOD!, casi me doy golpes de pecho por los errores abismales de ortografía y de coherencia que tenían los capítulos. (¡¿Como pude subir algo así?!). But any way, ya están corregidos (espero) en su totalidad. Agregue y quite palabras a algunas partes, pero en realidad no cambian en nada el transcurso o contexto de la historia, solo la coherencia. Otra cosita cambie el titulo, (Ja, gran diferencia con ese "Los") LOL.

Ahora si los dejo con el epilogo, espero les guste, relleno de fluffly, como los pasteles de Erza.

PD. Me acabo de dar cuenta, hace como dos minutos que no puse acentos en la mayoría de los verbos en pasado en los anteriores capítulos, tratare de arreglarlos lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Un cuento de mangos y bufandas**

_Aunque ni el brillo de la luna ni la calidez del sol muestren prueba de mi ser_

_ten por seguro que siempre estaré bien_

**_..._**

Kibou empacaba las últimas cosas de su habitación, a sus 18 años recién cumplidos (con una mentalidad como de 25 o más) estaba mudándose.

Y Era por que había decidido estudiar en un instituto de runas avanzadas, le parecían fascinantes y ahora tenía la oportunidad de adentrarse más.

Claro que aunque con todo y emoción no podía dejar de sentir melancolía por el echo de vivir solo, independizarse, lejos de su casa, él gremio y su familia (que era prácticamente lo mismo).

Abrió su armario casi completamente vacío para revisar que nada importante se le olvidara en ese lugar.

Recorrió con las pupilas las esquinas de madera un poco empolvadas y divisó algo extraño. Ladeó la cabeza y con sus largos dedos tomo el objeto en cuestión.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_, se preguntó mentalmente.

Era un viejo libro, un poco roído en las orillas, con polvo esparcido en su portada, y en la misma una gran mancha café se alojaba.

Y entonces recordó que era _ese_ libro.

―¡Vaya!, ¿aún existe?

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, empezando a hojear y soltó una carcajada corta, ¿Como podía haber olvidado _ese _libro?

Regresó a la primera pagina y leyó el titulo en voz alta.

―"_El príncipe de la bufanda de sueños y la princesa que comía estrellas sabor a mango" . _―Río ante el titulo ridículamente poético.

Cambió de pagina y se encontró con una ilustración oxidada por el tiempo.

Nada menos que su su padre, su madre, su tía Lucy y Gajeel-kun protagonizaban la imagen, enfundados en ropa estilo medieval.

―¿Enserio se tomaron tanta molestia? ―Sonrío con sorna pasando de nuevo la hoja.

_"Capitulo uno..."_

**...**

En una época donde las tierras eran gobernada por dragones con los que jugabas pasado el medio día, donde podías poner una escalera, tan larga, tan larga que podías llegar al sol o a la luna y regresar sin que tus papás se dieran cuenta, donde podías comer estrellas sabor a mango y vestir con bufandas de sueños sin recibir regaños de algún adulto acusándote de estar _"inventando cosas"._

En ese tiempo existía un caballero, un valiente y fuerte caballero, con su armadura brillante y dorada como el sol, con cabellos rosas como las flores crecientes en los campos. Así era él. Con actitud positiva, feliz, con sonrisas enormes como tajos de sandia.

Y aunque no lo creas, ¡Había sido criado por un dragón!, un fuerte, poderoso y amable dragón de fuego, que se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que pudo al caballero en su niñez, además que vivían en unas montañas alejadas de los reinos más cercanos; por eso su nombre era Igneel, Igneel Dragneel, _"El dragón de las tierras lejanas de fuego"._

Por tal motivo al caballero de nombre Natsu, era apodado: _"El caballero de la tierras lejanas de fuego" "Hijo del gran Igneel"._

Igneel lo adoraba tanto que lo tenía como su hijo, lo amaba tanto que le regalo una bufanda de escamas y sueños al año de haberlo conocido.

Pero luego, inclusive Natsu tuvó que afrontar con algo cuando solo tenía mas o menos tú edad.

Su padre se fue y no volvió.

Pero no te pongas triste, puesto que Natsu no lo hacía, el creía que Igneel tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo, sabía de los peligros de ser dragón, además tenía la esperanza que un día, cuando menos lo esperara, Igneel regresaría.

El caballero vivía solo, en las montañas, viajando a los reinos cuando necesitaba más pan y carne en su estomago.

Él siempre era bien recibido en cualquier ciudad por su cálida actitud. Aunque muchas veces causaba destrozos por no controlar bien su magia o por que se enfrentaba a villanos y gente malvada y no medía los golpes que les daba para derrotarlos y encerrarlos.

Por eso como todos los que lo conocían sabían que era bueno; siempre acudían a él cuando se presentaban algún problema.

Por esta razón, un día soleado, una mujercilla sirvienta de un reino lejano llego casi sin oxigeno a comentarle a Natsu que la princesa de su reino había sido secuestrada en la torre más alta. Por una bruja de largas hebras negras, que podía hacer rosas y espinas de hielo que herían a cualquiera que la molestara o le cayera pesado.

El caballero no dudó, no, y más al ver el rostro de la pobre mujer desesperada. Agarró su maleta, la lleno de manzanas rojas que brillaban como si estuvieran pulidas, con ropa y una daga de cobre solido.

Se despidió de la mujer que le explicaba entre sollozos como era el castillo de mármol jaspeado donde habitaba la dulce doncella, que lo huertos estaban repletos de plantíos de fresas y que tuviera cuidado en el camino con los sirvientes de la bruja.

Pero Natsu estaba tan, tan distraído buscando la brújula de cristal que no le prestó la debida atención.

Y partió, aún sin encontrar la brújula, ¡Sacando dos enormes alas rojas de su espalda!, la pobre mujer se desmayo al verlo, pues no sabía que el caballero era un mago además.

Natsu voló por un rato, de vez en cuando comiendo trozos de las nubes, pero lo dejó al sentir que estaban un poco rancias.

Cuando tocó tierra se preguntaba si se encontraba en el camino correcto, caminó dudando si el castillo era de mármol jaspeado o de madera de roble.

Y entre sus cavilaciones un ruido lo sorprendió. Se fijo entre dos arbustos, llenos de hojas verdes.

¡Y de la nada salieron dos hombres sin camisetas de el!

Natsu se quedo tan extrañado como tú, pensando en como podían andar así con el frío que había.

―¡Alto ahí! ¿¡Seras tú el atrevido que quiere derrotar a nuestra fea hermana mayor!? ―hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el caballero dudoso, pero fue ignorado, pues los hombres discutían mutuamente él por que el otro había robado sus palabras.

¡Entonces Natsu lanzo un bola de fuego de su boca!, una de color naranja opaco como el de las naranjas, la cual casi impacta a los hombres que la esquivaron por puro milagro.

―¡Oye! ―gritó uno, el de cabello azabache que recordaba a la noche, con ojos caídos del mismo color. El otro era lo contrarío, con cabello blanco como las nubes que recién había comido Natsu.

―No se quienes sean y no me importa ¡Debo rescatar a la princesa y están metiéndose en mi camino! ―bramó señalándolo con el indice, cosa que no debes hacer tú por ser de mala educación.

―¡Pues no te dejare! ¡Soy el alquimista de hielo más poderoso! ―mencionaron de nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo, pero ahora sin ponerse a discutir entre ellos. Dirigiendo figuras enormes de hielo, que brillaban como escarcha plateada gracias al sol.

Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacerles frente si quería rescatar a la princesa.

**...**

Kibou se empezó a reír tan fuerte como muy pocas aveces hacía, y esa risa llamo la atención de una chica de cabellos rosas y mirada dulce.

―¿Kibou? ―La cabeza se asomó entre la rendejilla de la puerta, abriéndola un poco para ver al joven sentado en el suelo.

―¿Emi?, pasa, ya estaba por irme. ―Emily abrió la puerta y se colocó a lado de su hermano mayor.

―¿Por que estabas riendo?, eso es raro en ti ―habló parpadeando mirando el libro que su hermano cargaba en las manos.

―Ah eso, bueno creo que una vez te conté la historia que me inventaron papá y mamá ―Emily arqueó una ceja y torció los labios.

―¿Papá y la tía Levy-chan?, no me acuerdo. ―Kibou rodó los ojos.

―Despistada, el punto es que ellos me regalaron este libro de pequeño con esa historia y la estaba leyendo.

A Emily se le iluminaron sus ojos caramelo.

―¡Me la lees! ¡Por favor! ―chilló juntando sus manos en modo de suplica a Kibou que solo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

―De acuerdo, pero empezare por el capitulo dos.

―No importa. ―Ella se situó a su lado y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de él. Kibou solo cambió de pagina y empezó a leer con voz alta.

"_Capitulo dos..."_

**…**

Después de que el noble caballero derrotara a los alquimistas de hielo, ¡esos que podían usar magia de hielo!, se fue cansando y adolorido, parecido a cuando terminas un día en la playa, por eso ahora Natsu solo pensaba en dormir, dormir como tú harías después de jugar por horas en la arena.

Pero él no podía dormir, tenía que rescatar a la princesa. Y un caballero no puede faltar a su palabra, jamás.

Por eso caminó como pudo, con la vista borrosa, mirando a las nubes que se juntaban en el cielo como blancos y esponjosos conejos juguetones.

Aunque de un momento a otro su pelaje cambio a gris, Natsu sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa.

Lluvia.

¿Te gusta la lluvia?, la lluvia es refrescante, puedes jugar en los charcos y llenarte de lodo las botas, pero en este caso el caballero estaba tan agotado como para disfrutar de ella, además que las gotas parecía de hielo, haciéndolo temblar y abrazarse a sí mismo.

Por eso, iba tan distraído, tan distraído, que no notó que iba por el camino equivocado.

¡Los huertos de fresas eran hacía el otro lado!

Pero Natsu solo pensaba en una chimenea llena de flamas calientes y radiantes para quitarse el frío del cuerpo. Pensó ademas en comer una de sus manzanas pulidas pero recordó que su maleta la dejo tirada en el verde césped en su pelea con los alquimistas de hielo.

Su estomago rugía ahora de solo haber pensado en comida. Ah, nuestro pobre caballero no estaba su mejor momento, ya ni siquiera mantenía su sonrisa como tajo de sandia en su rostro.

Luego pensó en usar sus alas, pero se empaparían, haciendo que pesaran tanto como tela mojada, impidiendo que pudiera volar. La esperanza se escondía del noble caballero después de caminar por unas horas, la lluvia había parado y ahora el cielo volvía a ser azul y brillante.

Pero ni eso alegró al caballero.

Aunque aprovecho para secarse con su magia de fuego, ¡Eso si, con mucho cuidado para no quemarse de verdad! Ya estaba seco y eso lo ponía de mejor humor... pero entonces algo llego a sus sentidos.

Un olor que invadió a su nariz sin permiso, (que mal educado, si me preguntas).

Era dulce, empalagoso, pero también con un toque ácido.

¡Eran mangos!

¡Cientos de arboles de mangos que se encontraban a pocos metros de él!

Empezó a correr con su animo recuperado, recordando que la mujercilla le había dicho que el castillo de ¿Mármol o madera?, estaba rodeado de huertos de mangos y ahora los veía...

¿O eran de fresas?, bueno el no veía mucha diferencia, eran frutas o plantas al fin y a cabo.

Corrió entre los arboles y el cielo despejado, mirando con asombro que los mangos era más pequeños que los comunes, se detuvo de repente en un árbol y arranco con cuidado uno de ellos.

¡Eran muy pequeños! ¡Todos ellos!

Cabían dos en su mano, el olor lo invadió aún mas, pero ahora que los tenía más cerca su olor era diferente a los mangos normales, era más fresco, casi rayando a lo frío.

Así que no espero más y con un dedo rasgo la piel del manguito. Lo miró de cerca, ¡Y casi se echa para atrás!.

Del mango salia neblina, neblina pálida y fresca, lo probo con desconfianza y...

¡Era helado de mango!

Lo comió maravillado, la verdad es que él no era de cosas frías, pero este mango era tan rico, suave y delicioso que no pudo evitar llenarse los bolsillos de los pequeños mangos.

―¡Oye tú! ¡Que haces comiéndote los mangos reales de la princesa! ―La voz lo sacó de la degustación de esos mágicos mangos.

Era un hombre enorme, ¡Enorme!, bueno solo de los lados, pues no era más alto que el caballero que tenía la cara manchada de crema naranja y helada.

―No, no lo sabía. ―Se defendió Natsu, aún guardando más mangos en las bolsas de su chaqueta, no podía evitarlo.

―¡Oye deja de guardarlos! ¡Son solo para uso real! ―El hombre enorme de ridículo peinado se enojo más, ¡Los estaba robando, enfrente de sus narices!

―¡JET! ―gritó, nombrando al otro guardia, o al menos eso parecían que eran, por sus armaduras plateadas y desgastadas, ambos portaban una lanza en su mano derecha.

―¿Que sucede? ―pregunto él otro que vino corriendo tan veloz que ¡agito al viento de alrededor!, era muy veloz.

―Este tipo raro se esta comiendo los mangos de la princesa ―explicó señalando a Natsu que lo miraba entre una mezcla de enojo y pasmo.

―¡No soy "este"!, ¡Soy el gran "Natsu Dragneel", ¡El hijo del gran Igneel" ―dijo el caballero metiéndose otro mango a la boca de forma inconsciente, el hambre podía más con él, y no lo culpes, que había caminado por horas.

Los dos guardias se enfurecieron más al ver como el caballero se comía los mangos sin pena alguna, ¡No lo permitirían! ¡Esos mangos eran de su amada y bella princesa!

Así que ambos se lanzaron apuntando con sus largas lanzas con puntas filosas al cuerpo del caballero.

**...**

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Por que nunca me lo mostraste antes?! ―Emily se agitaba con la inminente risa, Kibou la secuenciaba solo que más recatado, aún así las carcajadas llegaron saltando a oídos de una joven de largas hebras negras disparejas.

―¿Oigan que están haciendo? ―Al contrario de la vocecilla de Emily , la voz de Sofía tenía un tono ligeramente grave.

―Kibou me leía el cuento de como le explicaron el porque mi papá y tu mamá no estaban juntos cuando era pequeño ―declaró Emily con una sonrisa, Sofía se limito a levantar una ceja y encogerse de hombros.

―Siempre han sido unos viejos locos ―dijó y hizo el amago de irse.

―¿No quieres quedarte? ―Le ofreció su hermano mayor, ella soltó un suspiro de_ "que más da"_.

Se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de Kibou y se recargó en su hombro.

"_Capitulo tres..."_

**...**

Natsu derrotó como el buen caballero que era a los guardia en dos por tres, no les hizo mucho daño ya que había sido fácil vencerlos.

Por eso ahora subía las escaleras de una interminable torre de mármol blanco, ya se sentía mas recuperado de su anterior pelea con los magos de hielo.

Pero de repente una gota cayo en su nariz, ¡Si una gota de agua!, miró al techo y de repente, ¡Miles de gotas caían de el!, Natsu se espantó por un segundo, ¿Como podía llover dentro?, deseó un paraguas en ese momento.

Siguió con subiendo las escaleras, que se hacía cada vez más estrecha, y la lluvia azotaba con más fuerza, eran chorros, chorros de agua que empapaban de nuevo a Natsu.

¿Como podía suceder semejante incoherencia?, Natsu no sabía pero no se pondría a cuestionar un capricho de la naturaleza en ese momento.

―¡Alto ahí! ¡La doncella de la lluvia no te dejara pasar! ―Una bella dama apareció enfrente de él, con un traje de lana grueso, azul y botas largas, altas de color café como las nueces.

―¡No tengo tiempo para hacerte caso! ―El caballero quería llegar lo antes posible al cuarto de la princesa y rescatarla.

Sin embargo, ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa!, la mujer se hizo agua, ¡Así como lo lees!, y aprisionó el cuerpo de Natsu, lo hizo fuerte, bien fuerte para que el pobre caballero no pudiera siquiera pensar zafarse.

―¡No! ¡Suéltame!, ¡Tengo que rescatar a la princesa! ―La mujer en forma de agua se zafo de Natsu bien espantada cuando sintió el fuego de las llamas de él adentrarse a ella.

La mujer no comprendió las palabras que acababa de soltar el caballero, ¿Rescatar a la princesa?, ¡Pero si ella había sido enviada desde del reino del caballero de hierro a protegerla!

La doncella se pasmó y Natsu aprovechó ese momento de distracción para enviarle una enorme bola de fuego a la chica que la recibió sin poder hacer nada.

Por eso no debes despistarte para nada, puesto que la pobre doncella de la lluvia por hacerlo fue derrotada fácilmente.

La lluvia paró y Natsu se sintió aliviado por lo mismo, seco de nuevo el agua, aunque no sabía que estaba siendo muy precipitado al hacerlo, además que ya eran dos ocasiones, y así como cuando agarras un resfriado por quedarte a jugar en la lluvia helada, así Natsu pues empezaba a sentir que le pesaba el pecho y le dolía la cabeza.

Ignoró sus dolores recientes y el noble caballero siguió corriendo por las escaleras ya secas.

―¡Hasta aquí has llegado noble caballero! ―La voz dulce de una mujer se apareció ante él, ¡y que Natsu se cae de la impresión!, pero se pudo agarrar de un escalón antes de rodar por estas.

Y como no, si la mujer tenía unos enormes cuernos saliendo de su cabellera blanca y desordenada, con alas como las de un murciélago emergiendo de su espalda.

Natsu lo ultimo que quería era pelear, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, además le temblaban los dedos como para poder hacer más bolas de fuego.

Tenía que pensar en una maña, algo como lo que haces cuando no dices la verdad acerca del porque no hiciste la tarea.

Pero la verdad es que Natsu no era bueno para eso... y al pobre caballero no se lo ocurrió decir una cosa muy, muy tonta.

―¡Vengo! ¡Vengo a pedir la mano de la princesa! ―Se le ocurrió decir, sintió a su corazón escaparse de su pecho por la vergüenza.

Y paso lo impensable.

La_ "demonio albina"_ como se le conocía en esos lares, ¡Se desmayo!, se puso roja, roja como las manzanas pulidas que Natsu dejo en su mochila mucho tiempo atrás y** ¡PAM!** Se cayó al suelo susurrando _"¿¡Tan pronto han venido por mi pequeña?!"._

¡El caballero no lo podía creer!, su plan había sido efectivo, paso de largo a la mujer desparramada en el suelo, (cosa que no debes hacer, si ves a alguien desmayado ayúdale).

Pero el dolor de cabeza persistía en el noble caballero, divisó con la mirada el final de las escaleras, ¡el final!, se apresuro ignorando los escalofríos que tenía en la espalda y corrió a la puerta de blanco abriéndola de jalón, sin importarle la formalidad de tocar la puerta, lo cual esta muy mal.

―¡He venido a rescatarte! ―Gritó, o lo intentó, pues su voz salia como hilos delgados, sin fuerza.

Una pequeña mujer hizo su aparición.

Era la princesa Levy, con sus hebras azules y rebeldes, con su vestido hecho de galaxias blancas, por eso brillaba con intensidad y con ojos parecidos al chocolate derretido.

Pero en ese punto lo único que alcanzo a ver el noble caballero fueron los azulejos del piso debido a que desvaneció en un segundo.

**...**

―Que flipada mental, ya te lo digo yo. ―Tanto como Emily como Kibou golpearon a Sofía en la cabeza.

―¡No seas mal educada! ¡Es una historia muy bonita y divertida! ―defendió el cuento infantil la chica de esponjoso cabello rosa como el de su padre.

―Yo solo escuche_ "caballero esto, caballero aquello" _―Se cruzó de brazos claramente ofendida cerrando sus ojos rojos como los de su padre.

Kibou soltó un suspiro de resignación, esas dos nunca se llevarían bien.

―¡Kibou! ¡Kibou! ―La voz dulcecilla se filtro en el cuarto. Para luego convertirse en una pequeña mujer de largas hebras azules y ojos ya algo ojerosos. ―¿Te falta algo?, ya has tardado mucho... ¿Qué hacen por cierto?

La mamá de Kibou, lease Levy los miró con un signo de interrogación, pero luego comprendió de que se trataba y la sonrisa en su rostro casi se le sale de la cara.

―¡No puedo creer que todavía lo tengas! ―Levy se agachó y le quitó con delicadeza el libro de las manos, emocionada empezó a cambiar las hojas a la atenta mirada de los tres jóvenes.

Y Levy inflo sus pulmones, los lleno de aire para luego dejarlo salir en carcajadas sonoras

―¡Enserio hicimos todo esto para explicarte todo! ―Y que Levy casi llora, pero contuvo las lagrimas puesto que llorar teniendo más de casi 40 y enfrente de tres chiquillos no era un buen escenario.

De repente un estruendoso sonido, producto de que Natsu azoto la puerta con la pierna, apareció como decía en el cuenta con una sonrisa en forma de un tajo de sandia, solo que con el cabello más corto y una barba de medio día.

―¡Oye Kibou que tenemos que comer antes de que te vayas! ―bramó ladeando la cabeza al instante por no entender lo que hacían los cuatros en el suelo.

―Mira Natsu, Kibou encontró _el libro_ ―Y que Natsu se pone blanco como el vestido galaxia de Levy en el cuento.

―No, no, no, ¡Dámelo! ―Le arrebató el cuento ante la interrogativa mirada de los cuatros.

―¡Oigan! ¿¡Donde están todos! ? ¡Renacuajo! ¡Enana! ¡Pequeña!―Era la voz reclamante de Gajeel que pasaba al cuarto, viendo extrañado el escenario presente.

Clavó de forma rápida sus pupilas en el cuento y sonrío enseñando sus afilados dientes, le arrancó el libro de las manos a Natsu que se alertó por lo mismo.

―Vaya forma de denigrarnos ¿No?, pero tú nos superaste en forma exagerada ―Las cuatro personas sentadas en el suelo, comprendieron pues el motivo de la palidez y la actitud del _"caballero" _segundos atrás.

Gajeel que poseía ahora una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el mejilla fastidiaba al Dragneel alzando el libro, aprovechando los centímetros más alto.

Levy suspiró, aún que estuvieran rayando los cuarenta, con hijos y casados no cambiaban en nada.

―¡Oigan por que me dejaron sola! ―Era el lamento de una rubia con una falda hasta los tobillos y cabello en una coleta larga y frondosa.

Kibou solo miraba a sus padres y a sus padres postizos pelear, sonrió de lado, aún los recordaba más jóvenes, y el tiempo aunque fluía con aceleración, en momentos así se congelaba y lo transportaba al pasado.

Se sintió viejo y algo nostálgico.

―¡Papá ya deja al tío Gajeel!

―¡Vamos padre lanza tu rugido más fuerte¡.

―¡Sofía! ¡Qué te he dicho de alentar a tu padre a pelear!

―¡Natsu! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No te atrevas a incendiar la casa de Levy-chan otra vez!

El joven de cabellos azules empero a reír, y el tiempo se le escurrió como aceite, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que tanto como Lucy y Gajeel salieron con las chicas a la sala por ordenes de Levy y Natsu.

De repente el ambiente cambio por completo.

―Kibou ―La voz de Levy poseía un timbre apagado y apesadumbrado, él intuyo que algo le _"malo"_ le quería decir, dirigió su mirada a su padre que también cargaba con una mascara entristecida y de seriedad.

―Oh, vamos ¿por qué esas caras?, ya lo habíamos platicado, regresare en vacaciones y...

―No eso de lo que queremos hablarte ―Fue turno de la voz de Natsu darse a relucir.

―¿Entonces? ―cuestionó el joven.

Levy abrazó el libro que volvía a estar en sus manos, lo pegó a su pecho como si fuera un tesoro (Y si lo era para Kibou).

―Tú papá y yo prometimos decirte la verdad de como paso todo cuando apenas cumplieras 18... ―Levy casi susurró las ultimas palabras.

―Si... algo así, aunque la verdad nunca preguntaste, con lo curioso que siempre has sido ―exclamó Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

Kibou abrió la boca en forma de un circulo perfecto.

Y empezó a reírse antes la mirada incrédula de sus progenitores.

―¿Kibou te sientes bien? ―cuestiono Levy preocupada por la salubridad de su hijo.

―No necesito que me expliquen nada, no de verdad no lo necesito. ―Kibou entonces con suavidad quito el libro de las manos de su madre, Natsu aún no comprendía al igual que Levy. ―Para mí esto es la verdad, sin importar como haya sido... tal vez es egoísta negar la realidad, pero, no quiero saber algo que de seguro solo provocara cosas negativas en mí, déjenlo así ―Kibou entonces abrazó a sus padres que suspiraron, Natsu sonrío y Levy no pudo evitar soltar lagrimillas traviesas.

―Te amamos hijo ―mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

―Yo más, nunca lo duden.

Natsu y Levy se sonrieron cómplices.

―Nunca lo hemos dudado.

**FIN.**

* * *

Lo se, lo se, me explane. LOL

Y si, lo se no conté toda la historia LOL.

Pero mi pobre mente ya no da pa' más. (?), Además que ya quería exageradamente largo, (además que es un epilogo XD)

Then, sorry for that, por lo largo.

Espero les haya gustado, en lo especial me encanto el final, bien, pero bien fluflly. Es que últimamente andaba muy metida en el angst (?).

Oh bueno.

Ahora si chiquitines, es el adiós oficial a esta historia ;A;

Gracias, ¡Mil y una gracias más infito por leerla!

Incluso si no dejaste review. (coffestasatiempocoff)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

bye-bye


End file.
